Taking over me
by Mao Kyoku Kon
Summary: "Cuando la desilusión trata de embargarte te das cuenta de que hay otro sentimiento más fuerte que te hace permanecer a su lado. Ella te conoce y sabe lo que has sufrido; solo se trata de cuánto quieres tú conocerla porque no sabes todo lo que sufrió ella por ti." Jack&Lectora. (o JackXOC, como quieran verlo)
1. La chica que podía verme

1.- La chica que podía verme.

.

_**Disclaimer: **_Ni la magnífica historia de _Rise of the Guardians _ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo esta pequeña muestra de imaginación es toda mía. Al igual que algunas otras cositas que aparecerán por ahí.

Todo lo demás pertenece a DreamWorks.

.

Jamie terminó de comer tan rápido como pudo casi sin despegar la vista del chico pálido de chamarra azul que lo urgía a señas, cuando hubo acabado con el último vegetal se levantó a dejar el plato al fregador y trató de salir corriendo pero la voz de su madre lo hizo detenerse.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Afuera, a jugar. Es día nevado.

—No niño, hoy te toca lavar los platos.

—Pero mamá, todos ya deben estar esperándonos.

— ¿Esperándonos?

—Sí, a mí y a Jack Frost.

—Jamie, no te vas a ir hasta que laves los platos.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? —Exclamó Jack mirando a la señora. Una chica alta, de unos diecisiete años, de cabello claro, ondulado, y facciones cálidas, soltó una risita floja.

—Mamá. Por favor.

—Inténtalo. —Dijo Jack tocando las tuberías con el bastón.

Jamie sonrió sin que su madre lo viera y corrió a abrir la llave. Claro que el agua no salió puesto que se había congelado a medio camino. —Seguramente Jack Frost ha estado jugando en las tuberías. No sale el agua.

—Qué extraño. —Comentó la madre confirmándolo. —No está haciendo tanto frío como otros años.

—Apuesto a que Jack Frost no podría descongelar el agua de las tuberías. —Dijo la chica mirando a su hermanito.

— ¿Qué tanto se traen con Jack Frost? —Dijo su madre en voz baja sonriendo al ver a sus hijos discutir de aquella manera infantil y divertida.

—Él puede hacer lo que sea, Julie.

—Sí Julie, yo puedo hacer lo que sea. —Dijo Jack tocando la tubería y encargándose de que un chorrito de agua saliera constante. —Listo, cree en mí ingenua.

—Menos mal. —Comentó la madre. —Ahora ya puedes lavar los trastes.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Jack volviendo a congelar el agua. —No, ya no puede.

Jamie soltó una carcajada. —Ya no puedo.

—Déjalo ma. Que se vaya a jugar. —Dijo Julie levantándose y dejando su plato en las tarjas al tiempo en que le desacomodaba el cabello, inmediatamente después se puso a enjabonar los platos. —Yo los lavo hoy, él lo hará mañana.

—Pero cielo, creí que ibas a ir con tus amigas al centro comercial.

—No, cancelé con ellas. No tengo muchas ganas de verlas.

—Pero cielo, casi nunca sales con tus amigos.

—Me gusta estar en el frio más que en los tumultos de gente. Todo está bien y Jamie quiere irse a jugar. Es un niño, pero un niño que lavará los platos mañana y pasado. —Terminó apuntándolo con un dedo lleno de espuma.

Jamie miró a Jack y éste le devolvió un asentimiento con la cabeza. —De acuerdo, mañana lo haré yo.

— ¿Segura cielo?

—Sí mamá. Trae acá tu plato.

—Bien. —Dijo la mujer dejando sus trastes al lado de su hija. —Voy a recoger a tu hermana, nos vemos en la tarde.

—Sí, lo más seguro es que salga un rato. Por si no me encuentras no te asustes.

—De acuerdo cielo. Nos vemos.

Todos dejaron a Julie sola en la cocina, no sin que antes Jack la mirara y preguntara. — ¿Está bien que le deje el agua congelada?

Jamie lo miró y luego a su hermana, concentrada en los platos. —Sí, ella menospreció tus poderes, además, no pidió que se la descongelaras. Déjala en su terquedad.

—Como digas.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse por segunda vez, Julie sonrió y tronó los dedos. El agua salió como si nada y ella se puso a enjuagar las cosas.

.

—De verdad, no me pareció lindo dejarle el agua así a tu hermana.

—Déjala, ¿No será que te gusta? —Comentó recapacitando.

—Por supuesto que no.

— ¡A Jack le gusta Julie, a Jack le gusta Julie, a Jack le gusta Julie!

— ¡Cállate, no es cierto!

— ¿Qué pasa? —Gritó un amigo de Jamie.

— ¡A Jack le gusta Julie!

— ¿Tu hermana? —Comentó otro.

—Sí. ¡A Jack le gusta Julie! —Y sin darse cuenta en qué momento ocurrió, Jack se vio rodeado de todos los amigos de Jamie dando vueltas a su alrededor tomados de las manos y canturreando. — ¡A Jack le gusta Julie!

—Paren. —Ordenó divertido entre una y otra repetición. —No es verdad. Ya basta, me sonrojan. ¡Como ustedes quieran! —Y tras decir eso, golpeó el suelo con su cayado y una serie de bolas de nieve los golpearon tanto en la cara como en el cuerpo; soltando carcajadas, salieron corriendo a iniciar una batalla de nieve con el guardián de la diversión atacándolos a todos por igual. — ¡Hey, hay mucho Jack para todos! —Exclamó cuando ninguno le lanzaba nada. Al verse ignorado, lanzó bolas en todas direcciones pero ninguna dio en el blanco planeado.

— ¡Julie! —Gritó una chica de cabello corto y café a manera de alerta. La hermana mayor de Jamie caminaba distraídamente con sus patines colgados al hombro, llevaba los audífonos por lo que Jamie temió que la bola de nieve que había lanzado Jack impactara contra su rostro, sin embargo de último minuto ella dejó caer los patines, tomó la bola de nieve y la regresó exactamente por donde había llegado dándole a Jack de lleno en el rostro y tirándolo de espaldas.

— ¡Jack! —Exclamaron los niños una vez que vieron que Julie recogía sus patines y seguía caminando.

— ¿Estás bien? —Exclamó Jamie al verlo enderezarse.

— ¡Wow! Qué brazo. —Dijo el espíritu de la diversión sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse la nieve. Cuando los niños trataron de ayudarlo a levantarse él reparó en que Julie llevaba sus patines para el hielo pero que se dirigía al bosque en lugar de al centro, donde estarían todas las pistas de hielo. — ¿No planea ir al lago, verdad?

—Julie. —La chica volteó quitándose uno de los audífonos y mirando a su hermano. — ¿A dónde vas?

—Al lago, a patinar un rato.

— ¿Qué? —Exclamó Jack escandalizado. —No he trabajado sobre el lago hoy, entreténganla.

—Hey, chicos. —Gritó Cup-cake. —Nunca he patinado en el lago.

—Ni yo. —Dijeron a destiempo.

— ¡Julie! ¿Podemos ir contigo?

—Claro, vamos, me iré adelantando para revisar el hielo.

—No, yo me iré adelantando para revisar el hielo. —Dijo el guardián lanzándose en dirección al lago. — ¡Jamie! —Gritó desde el cielo. — ¡Asegúrense de que se tarde en llegar!

—Julie, dejé las llaves en casa y no traigo mis patines.

— ¿Quieres que te preste las mías?

—Y no traes tu bufanda favorita.

Julie se echó una ojeada y se dio cuenta de que aquello era verdad. —Bien, vamos a casa. Niños, nos vemos aquí en diez minutos.

— ¡Sí! —Gritaron todos corriendo por sus patines.

Jack por su cuenta se puso a darle varias pasadas a la superficie del lago hasta formar una capa sólida y segura; el recordar el accidente de su hermana, aquel en el que casi muere, lo hizo prometerse a sí mismo que no permitiría que nadie más tuviera que preocuparse por cosas así en su lago.

Sonrió al ver a los niños llegar y sentarse sobre los troncos para ponerse los patines pero sonrió aún más ampliamente al ver a Julie acercarse a la orilla a dejar una grabadora de baterías ya con los patines puestos. Cup-cake corrió a tratar de entrar en el hielo pero Julie la detuvo cariñosamente. —Espera un poco, deja que yo valla primero para asegurarme de que el hielo no esté frágil.

—No está frágil. —Aseguró Jack ofendido. Sin embargo el recuerdo de su hermana lo hizo recapacitar, y cambiando su actitud por una más dulce agregó sonriéndole a Cup-cake. —Pero si la dama insiste. Déjala. Es mejor no correr tantos riesgos y yo sólo no puedo revisar la calidad de mi trabajo.

La niña se sentó con los demás viendo cómo Julie tanteaba el hielo al principio pero luego, una vez que dio al menos dos vueltas al lago, comenzó a hacer series de pasos, a patinar de espaldas haciendo cruces, vueltas de águila y por último un doble Axel que dejó a Jack con la boca abierta. Cada secuencia que la chica realizaba era impecable al grado que Jack consideró que en realidad ella fuera una patinadora profesional. Sus patines eran artísticos y no deportivos así que sonrió preguntándose cómo era que nunca la había visto si se la pasaba en casa de Jamie.

—Princesa. —Urgió Cup-cake. — ¿Podemos entrar al hielo?

Julie asintió levantando los pulgares y luego se puso los audífonos de nuevo.

— ¿Princesa? —Inquirió Jack confundido.

—Sí, de hielo. —Comentó Jamie entrando al lago.

—Pippa. —Exclamó Jack haciendo que la niña delgada de cabello marrón se detuviera. — ¿Sabes si Julie es patinadora profesional?

—No, no lo es. Jamie dice que cuando ella tenía ocho años dejó las clases y se puso a patinar por su cuenta en éste lago.

Jack sintió que el estómago se le fue a los talones. ¿Cuántas veces no habría estado esa niña patinando sola en el lago sin que él se hubiera asegurado de mantener la superficie estable? Pensó también en todas las veces que en medio de su desesperación hacía nevadas, guerras de nieve y cualquier tipo de cosa para llamar la atención de los niños que jugaban en el parque olvidándose por completo de su hogar en el lago.

La culpa se apoderó de él por completo y sintió vértigo en el estómago pero luego sonrió y comenzó a patinar con los otros niños.

— ¡Carrera en el hielo! —Gritó el guardián adoptando la posición que se ponía en una carrera normal.

—No es justo, tú no traes patines. —Dijeron Caleb y Claude al unísono.

Jack fingió fastidio y se sentó en la superficie lisa, luego pasó una mano por los costados de sus pies haciendo materializarse patines de hielo y se puso en pie de un salto. — ¡Listo, carrera!

Caleb, Claude, Jamie y Monty adoptaron posición de carreras mientras que Pippa y Cup-cake se limitaron a animar a sus amigos.

— ¡El primero en terminar tres vueltas gana! —Gritó Jamie cuando Cup-cake se puso entre ellos y dejó caer su gorro iniciando la carrera.

Jack miró a sus amigos un momento antes de cambiar la atención a Pippa, que sonreía como cómplice de algo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te gusta Julie? —Dijo tendiéndole las manos y comenzando a patinar de espaldas.

—No. —Respondió patinando junto con la niña.

—Claro.

—De todos modos, ¿Eso qué? Ella no me ve.

—Yo no creo que no te vea.

— ¿A no? ¿Por qué no?

—Creo que le gustas, incluso.

— ¿Qué te lleva a pensar eso?

—Cuando te ríes muy fuerte se sonroja, cuando dices su nombre también, parece reacia a salir con sus amigas cuando ve una oportunidad de pasar toda la tarde con nosotros, tú siempre estás con nosotros. Al menos cuando no estamos en clases. Y luego, cuando pasas mucho tiempo hablando, se pone los audífonos como si hubiera algo que no quisiera escuchar. Por cierto ¿Es por eso que pasas tanto tiempo en la casa de Jamie? ¿Por Julie?

—No. —Admitió Jack sonriendo y haciendo a Pippa girar una vez antes de seguir patinando con ella. —Es porque Jamie fue mi… puede decirse mi primer amigo. Fue el primer niño que me vio, que creyó en mí realmente. El único que nunca perdió la fe… y me recuerda mucho a una niña que se llamaba como tú.

— ¿Pippa? ¿Quién? ¿Fue una novia tuya?

— ¿Novia? —Exclamó antes de soltar una carcajada. —No, yo nunca tuve novia antes de ser un guardián, además, no hay muchas chicas de mi edad que crean en mí. No, Pippa era mi hermanita, y Jamie me la recuerda mucho, algo hay en sus ojos que me hacen pensar en ella.

Monty se resbaló cayendo de bruces frente a ellos por lo que Pippa soltó una carcajada, al igual que Jack.

— ¡Hay que hacer que Julie crea en Jack! —Gritó Pippa soltándolo y patinando hacia Cup-cake.

— ¡Sí! —Gritó la niña.

— ¿Pero cómo? —Inquirió Monty levantándose y acomodándose los lentes.

—Que caiga nieve en su cuarto. —Exclamó Caleb entusiasmado.

—No, que se congele su piso. —Contradijo Claude.

—No, que le congele el café. —Sugirió Monty.

Y así, sin que la chica se diera cuenta de aquel hecho, se pusieron a conspirar en su contra sugiriendo varias ideas para hacer que la adolecente viera al guardián.

—Por cierto. —Dijo Jamie percatándose de ese hecho. — ¿Por qué quieres que mi hermana vea a Jack?

—Jack no tiene muchos amigos de su edad.

Todos lo miraron como esperando que él los contradijera pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros y asentir. — ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No hay muchos chicos mayores de doce que crean en mí.

—Entonces hay que hacer que Julie crea.

—No tienen que hacer esto solo por mí. Yo estoy bien, siempre hay ventiscas que crear y caos y nevadas qué ocasionar en otros lados.

—Pero eso significaría que más personas creyeran en ti.

— ¿Además, no sería una victoria sobre Siom?

— ¿Sobre quién?

—Siom. ¿No sabes nada sobre ella?

—No.

— ¡Julie! —Gritó Pippa sonriente patinando hacia ella.

— ¿Sí?

—Monty no ha escuchado hablar de Siom.

— ¿Yo?

— ¿Podrías contarnos un poco más sobre ella? Por favor.

—Bien. —Dijo encendiendo la grabadora. (YouTube/watch?v=FlsBObg-1BQ y a partir de ahí lo que te guste de música).

—Déjame ver por dónde empiezo… —Dijo patinando de espaldas de nuevo. Los niños la miraron atentamente esperando la historia. Si había algo que les gustaba de Julie era su habilidad para contar historias en general. —Todos han oído hablar de Pitch Black ¿No? —Los niños soltaron risitas cómplices y miraron a Julie asintiendo frenéticamente. —Bien, la leyenda dice que hace años, cuando el Coco fue derrotado, la oscuridad, decepcionada de la poca competitividad de su más leal sirviente, llamó a sus tropas a una niña de dieciséis años que sería la encargada de llevar la desolación al mundo. La llamó Siom. —Dijo encarándolos y abriendo las manos exageradamente a los lados de su rostro. —Que significa decepción. —Luego siguió patinando. —Volcó en ella todos los poderes de la desolación y la desesperanza y le dijo que su deber era hacer que los niños dejaran de creer en todo lo bueno para que Pitch pudiera recuperar sus poderes y sumir el mundo en el miedo y las sombras de nuevo. Con lo que ni Siom ni la oscuridad contaban era con que había una chica muy especial, de diecisiete años…

—Como tú. —Interrumpió Caleb.

—Sí, como yo. Pero a diferencia de mí, ésta chica podía hacer algo que yo no puedo; ella podía llevar ilusión a los corazones de todas las personas con solo… tocar… su pecho. —Dijo posando la punta de su dedo medio en las clavículas de Caleb haciéndolo reírse. Volvió a hacer un doble Axel y miró en la distancia. —Ellas se enfrentaron en una batalla en Rusia, donde Rosalie…

— ¿Rosalie? —Preguntó Jack para que luego también Jamie preguntara.

—Es el nombre de la chica humana. Rosalie estuvo a punto de morir, pero en eso… —Jack estaba tan emocionado con la historia que se levantó en las puntas de los pies sobre la curva de su cayado y se inclinó hacia adelante.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó desesperado ante la pausa. Julie miraba al cielo.

—Parece que va a nevar.

Los niños miraron a Jack con reproche y él se bajó de su cayado para deshacer las nubes de nieve. —No creo ¿Eh? —Dijo Pippa sonriendo. —Continúa por favor.

—Bien. Pero al primer copo nos vamos.

—Sí.

—A ver… —Dijo adoptando pose de pensadora y tratando de recordar dónde iba.

— ¡Estaba a punto de morir! —Exclamó Jack.

— ¡Ah, sí! Estaba a punto de morir. Siom la tenía acorralada, no había salida, la iba a asesinar, pero primero le quitaría toda su esperanza, y en eso una enorme ventisca las envolvió a ambas. ¡Estaba nevando! Rosalie sabía que ella no tenía control sobre el clima pero entonces la luna le habló.

— ¿Qué le dijo? —Exclamó Claude.

—Le dijo… "Te obsequio el poder sobre el frío ya causado para que te defiendas, porque he visto que tu corazón es bueno"

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso? —Inquirió Cup-Cake confundida. — ¿El poder sobre el frío ya causado?

—Significa que Rosalie tendría un poder especial sobre el frío. No como el de Jack Frost, capaz de crear tormentas, congelar las cosas…

—Hacer que los trineos vuelen. —Sugirió Jamie sonriendo.

Julie puso cara de no entender pero luego asintió sonriendo. —Sí, su poder era más como… hum… —Dijo sin tener un buen ejemplo.

Jack sintió un hueco en el estómago y murmuró. —Descongelar el agua de las tuberías… —Sin embargo nadie lo escuchó.

—No lo sé. No se me ocurre ningún ejemplo.

—Sigue con la historia.

—Bien. Ella se rodeó de hielo aprovechando la nevada y cuando Siom trató de atacarla, Rosalie la envolvió con ella en el hielo y la encerró donde nadie la encontrara jamás.

— ¿Qué pasó con Rosalie? —Dijo Monty.

—No se sabe.

Todos los niños soltaron exclamaciones de tristeza y luego miraron a Jack, quien colgaba su peso en el arco de su cayado. Lucía pensativo y tenía la vista perdida en la distancia.

El grito de Monty lo hizo voltear, y aunque al principio creyó que se trataba de alguna caída, vio con horror que el hielo se había comenzado a cuartear. Jack, incrédulo, tomó su bastón con fuerzas y comenzó a resanar los lugares que se fisuraban viendo con horror que no pasaba nada, seguían igual de rotos.

— ¡Niños, patinen hacia mí! —Los seis pequeños obedecieron y Jack vio con horror que Julie no lo había escuchado. —Patinen solo donde yo patino.

—Pero Julie… —Dijo Jamie preocupado. —No podemos dejarla.

Jack vio que la chica miraba fijo hacia el bosque, permanecía estática. —Tú tranquilo pequeño, siempre que no se mueva no hay problema, volveré por ella una vez que ustedes estén a salvo.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo, no le pasará nada.

Los niños patinaron en fila india atrás de Jack hasta la orilla y luego el guardián volvió la vista a Julie. A su alrededor, el hielo se había fisurado formando un hexágono perfecto pero ella no estaba al centro así que el bloque de hielo comenzaba a hundirse bajo sus pies. Aun así, ella no despegaba sus ojos del bosque.

— ¡Julie! —Gritó Jack esperando que Pippa tuviera razón, pero ella no volteó.

Una sombra de un tamaño increíble salió del bosque y se lanzó contra Julie, que cruzó los brazos frente a sus hombros rezando porque la criatura no la golpeara, pero no lo hizo. Al llegar frente a ella cambió violentamente de dirección golpeando el extremo del hexágono contrario a donde estaba lanzándola un par de metros en el aire y sacándole un grito a ella y otro a Jack.

— ¡No, Julie! —Exclamó antes de salir disparado, toda el agua del lago se descongeló y Jack solo pudo grítale al viento que lo ayudara para poder atrapar a Julie en el aire. Sabiendo que solo podría tocarla si ella creía en él, consideró una segunda opción el congelar el agua de nuevo pero al llegar frente a ella y cerrar los brazos en torno a su cintura, se dio cuenta de que ella lo miró a los ojos y se abrazó de su cuello dos segundos antes de desmayarse.

Ok, sé que como capítulo es algo largo pero, la idea, no podía cortarla por la mitad. Dependerá de la respuesta del público si continúo o no la historia, nunca había escrito de ellos así que espero que les guste.

_**ACLARACIÓN: **_Esta historia es un JackxLectora, por lo tanto: Julie es la lectora, pero usé ése nombre por ser mi segundo nombre ˆwˆ Me resultó más sencillo concentrarme así.

¡Ojalá les guste!


	2. Otros males

2.-Otros males.

Julie ya no podía fingir demencia, Jack le había salvado la vida aquel día. Sí, lo veía, siempre lo había visto. Y había visto su desesperación, había visto cómo trataba de llamar la atención de otros niños, pero no había tenido el valor de acercarse a hablarle.

Y tenía sus motivos para no hacerlo, muy buenos. Pero seguía reacia a revelarlos, Jamie estaba sentado a su lado viendo cómo despertaba de su desmayo, la chica se sentó de golpe mirando por la ventana y luego al reloj de pared.

— ¡Mi mamá, ¿Ya llegó?!

—No, no ha llegado. Supongo que estamos de acuerdo en que no queremos decirle nada de lo ocurrido. ¿No?

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué le diríamos? ¿_Mamá, un ente maligno del bosque casi me mata cuando hablaba de uno de los peores males de antaño, pero no te preocupes, Jack Frost me salvó la vida_?

Jamie soltó una carcajada ante la afirmación de su hermana y luego negó con la cabeza. Al ver la sonrisa de Julie se sintió más tranquilo, había estado preocupado desde que se había desmayado, Jack la había llevado a su casa, recostado en la cama y cubierto con las colchas para mantener su calor y luego se había retirado al bosque.

— ¿Desde cuándo puedes verlo?

—Siempre lo he visto.

— ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de él?

—Estabas demasiado ocupado con aliens, monstros, el hada de los dientes y pie grande como para escuchar.

—Y el conejo de pascua, no olvides al conejo de pascua.

—Y al conejo de pascua. No lo sé, no me pareció… buena idea hablar de él. —Su aura se volvió taciturna y ella perdió la vista en la ventana, parecía estar meditando algo pero sacudió la cabeza un poco y miró a su hermanito. — ¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí, mucha.

— ¿Qué te parece si te preparo unas crepas dulces?

— ¿Con chocolate y mermelada?

—Y cajeta, y mucha azúcar.

— ¡Sí!

—Y te lavarás los dientes con muchísimo más ganas que otros días para que no te regañe el hada por comer tanto dulce ni a mí por dártelos.

— ¿Crees en el hada de los dientes?

— ¿Toothiana? Sí, claro, yo veía a sus Baby-Tooth traerte las monedas. Son adorables. —Dijo poniéndose en pie pero se dejó caer a la cama de nuevo sofocando un grito de dolor.

— ¡Hermana!

—Tranquilo, todo está bien. —Dijo dándose cuenta de que tenía los patines puestos aún. — ¿Cuánto he estado inconsciente?

—Jack te trajo hace diez minutos, dijo que tenía que revisar el lago, yo fui a avisarles a todos que ya estabas bien. Se me olvidó quitártelos. —Dijo apenado viendo los patines.

—No te preocupes. —Julie se quitó el patín derecho para ver su pie; parecía tener una mordida de algo grande como un caballo, estaba ennegrecido en lugar de enrojecido y se veía un poco hinchado. —Esto… se ve interesante.

— ¿Te duele?

—Con el patín sí… —Dijo tratando de ponerse en pie. Un dolor no tan punzante como el anterior subió por su pierna pero era soportable. No podría saltar ni ponerse los patines pero al menos podría caminar. —No, no duele tanto.

—Mejor tú siéntate y dime cómo se hacen las crepas.

Julie soltó una risita y luego miró a su hermanito mientras se sacaba el otro patín y se ponía pantuflas. —Por supuesto que no. Solo ayúdame a llevar un banquito para recargar la rodilla y no usar el pie. Puedes ver si quieres y aprenderte la receta para luego hacerme crepas tú.

.

Jack se valió del viento para llegar al único lugar al que sabía, encontraría una respuesta clara. El taller de Norte.

Phil lo vio en la entrada y lo amenazó con la punta de su dedo pero Jack lo miró con ojos suplicantes y mustió. —Norte, necesito hablar con él.

El yeti dudó un momento y dijo algo ininteligible para Jack pero luego lo dejó entrar. Una serie de duendes lo rodearon pero él los saltó usando de garrocha su cayado y corrió al taller del viejo de la navidad entrando sin tocar y tirando una pieza de dominó de hielo, lo que inició una reacción en cadena.

Norte soltó un grito pero Jack, con un golpe de su cayado en el suelo, hizo que todas las piezas volvieran a su lugar.

— ¿Cuándo van a aprender a tocar? —Gritó, pero al ver la cara de preocupación que el guardián más "joven" tenía, se levantó pisando algunas de las piezas y exclamó angustiado. — ¿Están dejando de creer en ti?

—No, no es eso.

Norte soltó el aire un poco más relajado. —Imagino que no estás aquí para turistear.

— ¿Conoces a Julie Bennett?

—Es la hermana mayor del pequeño Jamie. ¿Ésa Julie Bennett?

—Sí.

—Por supuesto que la conozco. —Dijo haciendo notar su acento. —Siempre estuvo en mi lista de los bien portados. ¿Por qué?

Jack suspiró para tranquilizarse y luego preguntó. — ¿Un humano normal puede tener poderes de guardián?

— ¿Cómo? ¿Poderes de guardián? ¿A qué te refieres con "poderes de guardián"?

—Sí, sí, como yo, que puedo controlar el clima frío a mi antojo. O el conejo, que puede crear túneles y aparecer flores.

—No lo sé. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso.

— ¿Y la luna? ¿El hombre de la luna no lo sabe?

—Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene que ver con Julie Bennett?

— ¿Hay otros males aparte de Pitch Black? —Exclamó ignorando su pregunta.

—Jack, más despacio. A penas te sigo… —Jack lo miró suplicante y luego Norte asintió sentándose. — ¡Que nos traigan chocolate, y galletas! —Exclamó por una especie de teléfono antiguo que estaba colgado en la pared. —Siéntate Jack. Vamos a platicar.

Jack obedeció sentándose donde Norte le indicó y esperó paciente por la respuesta. Un duende entró haciendo equilibrio con una charola en la que llevaba el chocolate y las galletas. Había también distintas piezas de pan por lo que Jack se metió un trocito de pan blanco a la boca y comenzó a masticar para calmarse. No se negó cuando Norte le ofreció la taza de chocolate. Tras darle un trago y sentir cómo el calor se le metía a los huesos, se tranquilizó y preguntó. — ¿Hay otros males en el mundo? Además de Pitch Black.

—Mira Jack, lo primero que tienes que entender es que tiene que haber un equilibrio en el mundo entre maldad y bondad. La luna también tiene su enemigo, y contrario a lo que muchos opinan, no es el sol. Es la oscuridad. Pitch fue su primer sirviente. —Jack asintió dándole otro sorbo al chocolate. —Bien, cuando vencimos a Pitch y acabamos con la edad oscura, la luna nos consagró la tarea de no permitir que el miedo se apoderara de los niños nunca más. Entonces llegó algo peor que el miedo. La… desesperanza. Y con ella llego Siom. No sé si la conozcas.

—No, en mi vida la he visto, pero he escuchado un par de historias de ella.

— ¿Quién te las contó?

—Julie Bennett… bueno, no a mí, a los niños, a los amigos de Jamie. —Norte sonrió notando el ligerísimo rubor de Jack al mencionar el nombre de Julie, pero justo cuando iba a mencionar ese hecho, Jack cambió su expresión por una de escándalo y exclamó. — ¡Julie! Norte, ella nos estaba terminando de contar la historia de Siom cuando una cosa salió del bosque y la atacó. Al principio creí que era una pesadilla de Pitch pero el hielo se derritió cuando Julie salió disparada y…

— ¿Salir disparada?

—La cosa golpeó el hielo y la lanzó al aire, unos seis metros.

— ¿Y qué pasó? —Exclamó Norte adelantándose en la silla y tirando el plato de galletas y el pan, mismos que le dieron de lleno en la cabeza a un duendecillo que husmeaba ente las migajas de galletas que habían caído antes.

—La atrapé en el aire.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pudiste tocarla?

—Sí… ella cree en mí… y en todos nosotros.

—Valla… diecisiete ¿eh? Ya es un poco mayor para creer.

—Eso no es todo… creo… creo que puede deshacer lo que yo hago.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ésta mañana le congelé el agua de las tuberías a Jamie para que lo dejaran salir a jugar y ella se puso a lavar los platos.

— ¿Descongeló el agua?

—No me consta, nos fuimos antes de que abriera la llave.

—Ya. —Dijo asimilándolo. — ¿Hay algo más que hayas alcanzado a notar de la humana? Algo raro o inusual, quiero decir.

—No, bueno… patina excelentemente… —Comentó con una sonrisa medio boba y viendo el chocolate. Sin embargo su expresión se volvió sombría al pensar en el hielo cuarteándose. — ¿Qué poderes tiene Siom? Julie solo dijo que podía traer desesperanza… pero…

—La desesperanza puede tomar muchas formas, dependiendo de cuanta fuerza tenga Siom. Puede ser del tamaño de una polilla o del de una ballena

—La última vez que vencieron a Pitch llegó ella… si es una especie de ciclo para compensar el equilibrio de bondad y maldad en el mundo… bueno… ¿Crees que Siom esté… cerca o algo así? —Dijo después con preocupación.

—No lo sé. Sinceramente. ¿Por qué no regresas a casa? Estaré al pendiente de lo que pueda pasar y le avisaré a los otros para que tengan los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Estás seguro? Digo, ¿estará bien dejar esto pasar?

—Hasta no saber a qué nos enfrentamos no podemos hacer nada. Descansa, mantente sereno ¿Quieres? —Jack se terminó el chocolate y se levantó para irse, sin embargo Norte exclamó. — ¡Ah, Jack! ¿Cómo va tu mural?

El chico sonrió mirando a su amigo. —Va bien. —Comentó pensando en lo que se había convertido en su guarida. Todos los guardianes oficiales tenían un mural obsequiado por la luna, el de Jack estaba en un manantial subterráneo alimentado por el lago, tenía una entrada tan bien oculta que de no ser por la luna, jamás habría visto. Se había vuelto su hogar, todo un castillo de hielo. —Deberías ir a verlo, te agradaría. —Comentó viendo el sinnúmero de cachivaches y juguetes de hielo que había a su alrededor. —Podría parecerse mucho a tu taller, claro si tuviera herramientas y algunos juguetes.

—Cuenta con que iré a verlo pronto, mi amigo.

.

(YouTube/watch?v=CiOujYl2TjM)

Julie estaba sentada en el marco de su ventana, un ventanal con asiento precioso, del que la base era una cajonera bordeada por un par de libreros pequeños. El acolchado era color arena suave, mientras que el marco y las ventanas de un azul tan claro como los ojos de Jack; aquel era su refugio, mismo en el que ella se sentaba a leer, escribir, escuchar música o simplemente ver la luna. Muchas veces se quedaba a dormir ahí con tal de ver el resplandor de la luna llena en el cielo y sentirse segura y lejos de la oscuridad.

En ésta ocasión miraba al astro con cierto reproche, tenía una mano sobre su tobillo lesionado y la otra en su bufanda favorita, misma que descansaba sobre su regazo.

Una sombra se materializó en su habitación llenando a la chica de desolación y tristeza, sin embargo ella suspiró sacudiéndose las emociones negativas y murmuró.

—Hola Siom.

—Hola Rosalie.

La cordialidad en ambas voces indicaba que eran enemigas pero que se respetaban mutuamente, dejaban bien en claro que no querían tener problemas ni meterse la una con la otra. —Te he dicho que no me llames así… ¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste esto? —Recalcó señalando su tobillo.

—No tengo por qué darle explicaciones a una humana.

— ¿Entonces con qué fin estás aquí?

Siom guardó silencio. Una criatura pequeña, un zorro hecho de humo negro, se materializó a su lado trepando hasta sus hombros y ella lo acarició casi con embeleso. —Se acercó demasiado a ti. Teníamos un trato.

—No fue mi culpa, fuiste tú la que nos puso en riesgo. ¿Por qué, eh?

—Soy la encarnación de la desilusión y la desolación.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Cómo crees que se sienta Jack Frost de saber que una humana lo ha visto toda su vida y nunca se lo dijo?

— ¿Por qué haces esto Siom? ¿Por qué no quieres que sea su amiga? Todos los niños lo son, yo también puedo serlo.

—Pero tú no quieres ser su amiga ¿O sí? No lo ves con esos ojos. Te interesa, te mueres por probar sus labios, por sentir su frio, por estar con él. —Murmuró acercándose a Julie tanto que ella pudo percibir el aroma a humedad que desprendía Siom. —Tú no quieres ser su amiga. —Recalcó desvaneciéndose en una nube de humo. Julie no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas y al bajar la vista hacia sus pies vio que el zorro de antes le lamía la herida.

— ¡Largo! —Gritó saltando y dándose cuenta de que su herida había desaparecido.

—Él no te ve como a una posibilidad. —Escuchó decir a la voz de Siom en la oscuridad de tu cuarto.

— ¡Largo! —Repitió con más fuerzas y poniéndose en pie.


	3. Ok, lo admito, te veo ¿Qué sigue?

3.-Ok, lo admito, te veo ¿Qué sigue?

Aunque Jamie había ido a la escuela, Julie tenía fiebre. Su madre se la adjudicó a estar patinando en el lago, frío de por sí, y rodeado de árboles cubiertos de nieve, sin embargo ella creía que tenía que ver más con su pie. La lesión había desaparecido pero aún dolía un poco, entonces ella agradeció que su madre no la hubiera hecho ir al colegio.

—Julie. —Llamó la mujer entrando al cuarto de la chica. —Voy a llevar a Sofie a la escuela. De ahí me paso a trabajar.

—Sí mamá.

—Te dejé comida caliente en el microondas.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

—Descansa por favor y duerme un poco, llevaré tu justificante a la escuela el día de hoy.

—Yo puedo llevarlo cualquier día. No te preocupes.

—Insisto. Se lo entregaré a todos tus profesores y me aseguraré de que lo firmen todos.

—Bueno, muchas gracias mamá.

La mujer le planto un beso a Julie en la frente y salió de la casa, la chica por otro lado se dirigió a su refugio y sacó un libro para seguir leyendo tranquilamente. Al menos eso se proponía hasta que el golpe del cayado de Jack contra el cristal de su ventana la hizo sobresaltarse.

— ¿Puedo entrar?

—No. —Dijo sin levantar la mirada de su libro.

—Por favor, quiero preguntarte algo.

— ¿No tienes una ventisca qué crear o algo así?

—No.

Julie perdió la vista al frente unos segundos y luego miró a Jack, sonreía apenado por lo que ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y tras pensarlo unos minutos, quitó el pestillo. Rápidamente, Jack levantó la ventana, entró flotando de espaldas y echándole una ojeada al cuarto de la chica, silbó. Todo el piso era color arena mientras que, al igual que las cortinas, las paredes eran azules. Los muebles eran blancos y en la esquina que se encontraba la cama había pintado un árbol blanco en la pared. Las ramas parecían tener escarcha y varios copos diminutos estaban distribuidos a lo largo de toda su cabecera. Algunos eran de tamaño real, tan pequeños y bien sombreados que costaba trabajo creer que fueran falsos.

— ¿Tú lo hiciste? —Inquirió Jack posando su mano sobre los copos más pequeños y detallados.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Julie sin levantar la mirada del libro.

—Esto, el arte de tu cuarto. ¿Tú lo decoraste?

—Sí.

— ¿Y tú pintaste esto?

—Yo lo pinté todo.

—Vaya… es impresionante.

—Gracias. —Dijo la chica bajando el libro hasta el suelo y encarando al guardián. — ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

— ¿Desde cuándo puedes verme?

—De pronto todos parecen muy interesados en saber eso.

— ¿Todos?

—Jamie preguntó lo mismo.

—Bien, responde.

—Siempre te vi.

— ¿Por qué no me hablabas?

— ¿Con qué fin? Siempre estabas ocupado creando algún caos. De todos modos yo no tenía tiempo para tratar de convencer a otros niños de creer en ti. No me habrían hecho caso de todos modos.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Creían que soy rara… Tal vez sí lo sea. Yo qué sé.

Jack se sentó frente a Julie sin llegar a invadir su espacio personal. —Tú crees en mí. —Afirmó mirándola a los ojos con intensidad contenida. —No muchas personas lo hacen. Y mi mito solo es un dicho. Pero tú podías verme. ¿Cómo es eso posible? Me imagino que alguien tuvo que haberte hablado de mí.

—Cuando era muy pequeña, más que Sofie, mi mamá nos llevó al lago. Ella repetía mucho ese dicho en aquel entonces "Abrígate bien o Jack Frost te congelará la nariz"… Estaba patinando por primera vez yo sola, mis primeros patines artísticos… ¿Te imaginas mi alegría? —Jack recordó aquel día, estaba sentado en las ramas más altas de un árbol y al ver a la pequeña dar traspiés por el hielo sonrió enternecido. Había formado algunos copos de buen tamaño y había hecho que rodearan a la pequeña. Y entonces recordó otra cosa.

Una sombra.

La pequeña Julie del recuerdo de Jack miró hacia arriba, casi en su dirección pero cuando él estuvo por detenerse a ver si ella era capaz de verlo, una sombra pasó frente a él y la curiosidad lo hizo perseguirla.

—La historia que contabas. La de Siom y Rosalie. ¿Es real?

—Supongo que es tan real como tú.

Jack asintió pensativo. — ¿Entonces siempre me viste?

— ¿Otra vez lo mismo?

—Perdón, es solo que… bueno, no es precisamente alentador enterarme de que alguien me veía y no me lo había dicho. No sé si sepas todo lo mal que la he pasado los últimos trescientos años creyendo que solo los otros guardianes podían verme.

—Lamento desilusionarte. —Reclamó ofendida. —Pero yo también tenía demasiadas cosas de qué preocuparme.

— ¿No salirte de la rayita al colorear? —Replicó sarcástico.

—No, parecer normal. Tal vez yo no sepa lo que es pasar trescientos años en el olvido, pero tú no sabes lo que es ser marginado diecisiete años de tu vida, que te vean y finjan que no estás ahí; me encantaría haber pasado así mi infancia, en el olvido en lugar de ser señalada como una frikki desubicada solo por ser hábil para más cosas que el resto.

— ¿Qué clase de habilidades?

—Ah, de pronto te importo tanto. —Dijo con el doble de sarcasmo del que Jack había utilizado y recuperando su libro. —No me estés dando lata, no te quiero aquí.

—Pues lo siento mucho, aquí es donde me voy a quedar. —Comentó poniéndose en pie y avanzado hasta la cama, donde se tiró con ambas manos metidas debajo de la cabeza y el cayado a su lado.

—Pues quédate. —Replicó ofendida y poniéndose unos aparatosos audífonos inalámbricos, mismos que sacó de uno de los cajoncitos de debajo de ella, y poniendo la música a todo volumen. Estaba tan molesta que esperó que su reproductor no la traicionara y comenzara con algo pesado de las aproximadas siete mil canciones que tenía; en efecto, apareció una canción que le pareció bastante oportuna. (YouTube* watch?v=CdhqVtpR2ts) Una abrumadora sensación de pesadez llenó el cuarto por completo y la desilusión no se hizo esperar.

Jack miró a Julie sorprendido, estaba escuchando la canción aún a pesar de que ella tenía audífonos pero lo que lo sorprendió fue que su expresión se mantuvo impasible a pesar de que a él lo había embargado la desolación. Se sentó sintiéndose ofendido y herido pero luego volvió a recostarse a sabiendas de que no lo escucharía con la música a ese volumen.

Decidió cambiar de táctica puesto que empezar a la ofensiva no había resultado la gran cosa. Concentró su poder en la punta de su cayado y apuntó a la ventana, donde en los vidrios apareció un letrero que decía: "¿Me perdonarías por favor?"

Julie sintió frio y luego vio un copo caer sobre su nariz así que volteó la vista a la ventana para asegurarse de que estuviera cerrada, lo que vio la hizo sentirse culpable por estar ignorando al guardián de aquella manera así que bajó el volumen a algo apenas perceptible para ella y cambió la canción.

— ¿Julie? —Llamó apenado, sentado cruzadas al centro de la cama con las piernas. — ¿Te importaría mucho decirme qué fue lo que pasó contigo? ¿A qué te refieres con lo de ser frikki y eso…?

—No es nada, Jack. —Dijo tratando de quitarle importancia.

—Lo es. Siempre estás tan solitaria… te ves tan triste. Salvo cuando patinas, entonces eres feliz ¿No es verdad?

— ¿Me has estado espiando? —Preguntó incrédula, él la miró sonrojado, negando con la cabeza y luego sonrió.

—Paso mucho tiempo con Jamie y los niños… al igual que tú… Debo admitir que eres muy buena pretendiendo que no estoy.

—Son los años de práctica. —Bromeó sacándose los audífonos y sonriéndole.

Ambos soltaron unas risas flojas pero luego Jack cambió su expresión por algo más taciturno, cierta preocupación embargaba su aura y parecía indeciso de si hablar o no hacerlo. —Lamento no haber podido protegerte… ¿Cómo está tu pie?

—Mejor, no te preocupes por eso. De todos modos no había mucho que pudieras hacer. Fue mi culpa.

— ¿Tu culpa? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Dijo confundido. —Tú no podías saber que alguna pesadilla podría andar cerca, ni que el lago… el… El lago… —Dijo entendiendo la expresión de Julie. Ella por su lado bajó la mirada escandalizada, consciente de que acababa de meter la pata en un lío grande. —"El poder sobre el frío ya causado" A eso se refería la luna ¿Verdad? Tengo que ver a Norte… Tenemos que verlo. Julie, tenemos que ir a verlo cuanto antes. —Exclamó poniéndose en pie.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—De Norte ¿Cómo que de qué?

— ¿Norte? —Repitió aún sin entender.

—Ah… perdón, así le decimos. Ustedes lo llaman Santa Claus. Tenemos que ir a su taller en el polo para que puedas…

—No voy a ir al polo Jack. ¿Quién te crees? Estoy enferma, tengo gripa y una lesión menor en el pie. No voy a llegar más allá de la esquina.

— ¿Y si te llevo en mi espalda?

—No. No hay manera de que tú me lleves al polo. Olvídalo, simplemente no…

—Ya entendí. No iremos al polo… hoy.

—No lo entiendo Jack. ¿Para qué quieres llevarme al Polo?

—Para que Norte te conozca y vea lo que puedes hacer.

— ¿Y qué se supone que puedo hacer?

—Ah, no, no juegues a la inocente conmigo. ¡Descongelaste el lago entero!

—No lo hice a propósito… —Ambos sintieron cómo la densidad que había aparecido en el aire antes se esfumó como si hubiera salido disparada por la ventana, ambos temieron que se tratara de Siom, sin embargo ninguno de los dos dijo nada, perdieron la vista en el cielo blanco por las nubes y luego Julie siguió hablando. —No lo hice conscientemente. No domino esto.

— ¿Entonces sí puedes afectar mi trabajo?

—Nunca he intentado hacerlo por gusto.

— ¿Quieres que te enseñe? —Exclamó sentándose de nuevo junto a ella.

—Puedes tratar.

—Bien, comencemos por algo fácil.

—No demasiado fácil. —Dijo con fingida altanería. —No me vallas a aburrir.

Jack soltó una risita apenas audible y apareció un copo de hielo del tamaño de su palma, era bastante sencillo pero igual se lo mostró a Julie. — ¿Sabías que nunca he hecho dos copos iguales?

— ¿Ah, no?

—No, nunca se repiten los diseños. Podrán ser increíblemente similares pero nunca son iguales.

— ¿A qué se debe?

—A la forma original.

—No entiendo.

—Mira. —Dijo formando un hexágono de menos de un centímetro en su otra mano. Le ofreció el primer copo y luego de que ella lo tomara, hizo que pequeñas virutas de nieve de distintos tamaños aparecieran a su alrededor como una nevada personal. Con la mano libre comenzó a llevar algunas de ellas hacia el hexágono y se fueron pegando hasta formar un nuevo copo. —Los fragmentos de hielo que se pegan son los que deciden la forma, yo solo propicio que pase.

—Es hermoso. —Murmuro embelesada con el fragmento de hielo que se acababa de formar.

—Trata de hacer uno tú.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio?

—Sí. —Exclamó Tomando las manos de Julie y apareciendo fragmentos diminutos de hielo en ellas. —No olvides que debes pegarlos, si no, no funcionará.

Julie miró los fragmentos y tratando de seguir el ejemplo de Jack, comenzó a darle forma a una idea, consiguiendo un copo sencillo pero hermoso.

Sonrió mirando al guardián y le enseñó el resultado de su trabajo por lo que él también sonrió ampliamente.

Un presentimiento horrible se apoderó de Jack, quien tomó a Julie en brazos y la alejó de la ventana justo a tiempo dado que los cristales estallaron. La silueta de Siom se materializó flotando a unos metros de la ventana y levantó una mano hacia Julie, amenazándolos a ambos. Sin embargo, un boomerang la golpeó en el costado deshaciéndola como si fuera humo.

—No hemos terminado.

Jack sentó a Julie en la cama y se asomó a la ventana para confirmar sus sospechas. —Hola niño. —Dijo una voz profunda a sus espaldas.

— ¡Conejo! —Exclamó Jack girándose y viendo al conejo de pascua recargado contra la puerta de Julie con el boomerang en la mano. —Qué gusto verte.

—No puede ser posible. —Murmuró Julie en un tono que no dejó claro si estaba feliz o molesta. —Jack Frost y el conejo de pascua en mi cuarto.

— ¿_Ésta_ es _ella_? —Inquirió el conejo mirando a Jack.

— ¿Norte te contactó?

—Sí.

—Sí, era de esperarse. Claro, ella es.

—Señorita. —Dijo en tono cordial mirándola.

—Supongo que no vienes a dejarme huevos de pascua. —Dijo ella irónica.

—No, no vengo a eso. Jack, Norte nos necesita.

— ¿A todos?

—No, solo a ti y a mí.

Jack miró a Julie un momento y luego asintió.

.

¿Qué dicen? ¿Muy Rápido, muy lento, muy malo, muy bueno? ¡Espero sus comentarios con los brazos abiertos!

A propósito. ¡_Spoiler alert_! Les incluyo un dibujo de la Julie Bennett que yo tenía en mente, el vestuario que está utilizando lo usará más adelante, aunque por obvias razones, no les diré cuándo. Si quieren verlo adelante, no contiene nada que les valla a quitar mucho de la historia.

El link es de Deviantart: art/Julie-Bennett-360907442


	4. Tareas de Guardián

4.-Tareas de guardián.

Jack siguió al conejo en su túnel no sin antes cristalizar con hielo el marco de la ventana, escarcharlo, y escarchar también todo el techo para dejarle algo a Julie con lo qué defenderse. Consciente de que no podría protegerla por sí mismo, esperó que ella fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo.

.

El taller de Norte era bastante colorido y estaba lleno de yetis pintando y arreglando nuevos juguetes para navidad, aunque bien podría faltar bastante, era bueno tener las cosas listas antes de la fecha.

— ¿Por qué te llamaron a ti? —Preguntó Jack mirando a Bunnymund.

—No lo sé… Quizá porque soy tu mejor amigo. —Ironizó el conejo.

—Oh, vamos Bunnymund. ¿Me vas a decir que ya no me amas? —Dijo acorralando al conejo con su cayado contra una pared sin que nadie los viera. Sintiéndose completamente invadido pero sabiendo que la mejor manera de zafarse de aquello era contraatacando con la misma moneda, tomó la cintura de Jack y murmuró en su oído.

—Yo nunca dije eso. —Con la piel erizada por los nervios, Jack se alejó y siguió caminando molesto. —Eso ya no va a funcionar conmigo niño. Tendrás que hacer algo mejor.

—Me doy cuenta.

Norte miraba por la ventana de su taller cómo los duendes iban y venían casi sin estorbar el trabajo de los yetis. Le gustaba saber que su taller funcionaba a la perfección, le encantaba ver a sus yetis hacer los juguetes que él hacía en modelos de hielo. Sin embargo la sensación que lo invadía en aquellos momentos al verlos no era la de alegría sino la de frustración, pues sabía que había algo más allá de todo el hielo y la nieve, algo a kilómetros de ahí que podría afectar a uno de los guardianes de sobremanera.

Jack y Bunnymund entraron al taller y esperaron a que Norte los mirara. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo murmuró. — ¿No sabe por qué está aquí?

—No. —Dijo el conejo. Jack lo miró indignado y luego miró a Norte sintiéndose completamente ofendido.

— ¿Para qué estoy aquí Norte? —Dijo con resentimiento.

—La luna nos habló. Sobre Julie.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo? —Exclamó helando sin querer todo el cuarto.

—No puedes soltárselo sin antes prepararlo para… —Trató de decir Bunnymund tan rápido que Jack no lo entendió, Norte por su lado lo ignoró y exclamó.

—Dijo que ella corre peligro. (YouTube/watch?v=mgJ8BZi3vTA)

Por primera vez en trescientos años, Jack temió por la vida de otro ser humano, no como se había preocupado por Jamie cuando Pitch lo había amenazado, ni como cuando su hermanita había peligrado en aquel lago, era algo más… intenso.

Se sintió desmayar y agradeció el hecho de que el conejo de pascua lo detuviera antes de que en realidad perdiera el equilibrio. — ¿Cómo que peligro?

—Norte. —Reprendió el Conejo. —No puedes soltarle algo así al chico sin antes explicarle nada. Vas a hacerlo colapsar de verdad.

—Tú pudiste haberme prevenido. —Le reclamó el muchacho.

—No, no corriendo a una velocidad de seiscientos kilómetros por hora.

Jack asintió sabiendo que él tenía razón. Luego miró a Norte, y más tranquilo preguntó. — ¿Qué clase de peligro?

—Recuerdas que hace poco hablábamos de Siom…

— ¿Siom regresó? —Comentó el conejo.

— ¿No te dije que se trataba de Siom? —Se extrañó Norte.

—No, solo dijiste lo demás.

—Bien. La luna me dijo que había una humana en el mundo, muchos con ésa capacidad, de hecho, pero una importante, capaz de deshacer o modificar lo creado por los otros guardianes. No solo tu hielo, sino las habilidades de todos.

— ¿Cómo cuál?

—Ella podría usar mis túneles por ejemplo… —Dijo el conejo. —No sé si les hayas puesto atención pero cuando se cierran aparecen flores…

—Lo que es por cierto, muy cursi. —Dijo tratando de bromear, cuestión por la que el aludido supo que Jack ya estaba mejor. MUCHO mejor.

—Ella podría hacerlas brotar en la nieve.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste, ella es muchísimo más de lo que aparenta y cree…

— ¿Eso quiere decir que ella es perfectamente capaz de defenderse no es así?

—Sí… y no.

— ¿Cómo que sí y no?

—Verás, ella y Siom son enemigas hace un tiempo…

—Rosalie…

— ¿Perdón?

—Rosalie… Ella nos contó la historia de Rosalie y Siom. ¿Ella es Rosalie?

—No lo sé. Solo sé que su enemistad comenzó hace siglos. Verás, Siom pensaba que si podía desilusionar a alguno de los guardianes, podría vencernos a todos. No solo a los guardianes oficiales, sino a todos los mitos del mundo.

— ¿Mitos del mundo?

—El ratón de los dientes, los reyes magos, la marmota, el duende de la fortuna…

—Ya, ya caigo.

—Bien. El hombre de la luna nos ha mandado una nueva encomienda… parece ser que es necesario que nos ayudes con una pequeña tareíta de guardián.

—Escucho. —Dijo emocionado sabiendo que (Sin contar el encuentro con Pitch el año anterior por su poca cooperación) ésta sería su primera tarea oficial como uno de los guardianes.

—No quiero que tengas grandes expectativas cada vez que te pongamos una tarea, podría no ser lo que tú esperas.

—Oh, vamos, una tarea como guardián, así sea crear una nevada en una ciudad pequeña, es muy importante para mí. Quiero hacerlo.

—Bueno, es más entusiasta y consciente de lo que yo creía. —Concedió el conejo sonriendo ampliamente.

—Jack, el hombre de la luna cree que Siom anda tras Julie. Creemos que está molesta por no haberte desilusionado del todo, ya que como has sido la última adquisición del equipo… bueno, creyó que serías el más débil y por lo tanto, el más sencillo de atrapar.

—Oh vamos, no soy carne tan fresca.

—Pero Julie sí…

— ¿Cuál es la tarea?

—Julie es la tarea. Cuidarla.

Jack se esperaba todo, todo menos aquello. Y la prueba más clara fue que su expresión cambió a la de sorpresa y abrió la boca y los ojos tanto como pudo sin hacer un verdadero esfuerzo.

Bunnymund soltó una carcajada para luego exclamar. — ¿Qué? ¿Te pone nervioso la hembra? Pobre Jack. No es tan malo. Las del sexo opuesto no son tan malas.

— ¿Lo dices por Janeth? —Inquirió Norte consiguiendo que el conejo lo mirara sorprendido.

— ¿Qué sabes de Janeth?

—Que te gusta y puede verte.

—No me gusta, y no hablaba de eso. Hablaba de lo que sabes de Julie. Habilidades para lo que nosotros hacemos.

—Ah, eso. Pues…

— ¿Cuidarla cómo? —Gritó Jack recuperándose de la sorpresa.

—Todo el tiempo, mantenerte cerca el mayor tiempo posible y enseñarle a usar sus poderes para bien de los niños. Ayudarla a identificar su centro y esas cosas.

—No quiere decir que vivas en su cuarto. —Recalcó el conejo. Jack se sonrojó ante aquella afirmación por lo que el conejo sonrió. — ¿Sí te gusta la humana?

—No me gusta ninguna humana.

El conejo golpeó el suelo dos veces abriendo un túnel bajo Jack y luego de que el callera soltado un grito, murmuró. —Ya veremos si no.

.

Caída la noche, Julie miraba la luna por la ventana, claramente había escuchado el murmuro en su oído, había murmurado su nombre seguido de otra palabra que no había alcanzado a entender. Estaba segura de que no era en algún idioma que ella entendiera, de ser así, lo habría comprendido a la primera. Ahora que pensándolo mejor, apenas había sido un susurro, bien podría haber sido algo en su idioma y ella no lo habría comprendido jamás.

Sonrió para sus adentros al sentir el frio aumentar en su habitación y se dio la vuelta a tiempo para ver un túnel abrirse en el piso de su cuarto y luego a Jack salir disparado hacia su cama. Sonrió viendo cómo el guardián se ponía en pie de un salto y apuntaba a su alrededor con el cayado a la defensiva y con la capucha de su chamarra sobre los ojos. Al ver a Julie taparse la boca para no reírse, sonrió recargándose en su cayado y murmuró. — ¿Qué tal el clima?

—Frío.

—Eso pensé… Quiero mostrarte algo. —Exclamó bajándose la capucha.

— ¿Es muy lejos de aquí?

—No, en el lago. Cerca de ahí. —Julie miró su habitación pensando en que todos en casa estaban durmiendo por las adentradas horas de la noche. Asintió con rapidez y se subió a la espalda de Jack cuando él sea agachó frente a ella. —Solo no vayas a gritar.

Y tras decir aquello, saltó por la ventana exclamando. — ¡Viento, al lago!

Una corriente los atrapó antes de que llegaran al suelo y lo levantó llevándoselos con el rumbo antes pedido. Julie no gritó pero no negó sentir ganas de hacerlo, sin embargo sabía que despertaría a todos en el vecindario si lo hacía.

Cuando aterrizaron sobre la superficie, la chica se dio cuenta de que no llevaba ni siquiera sus pantuflas. —Jack, me olvidé ponerme algo en los pies.

—No te preocupes. ¿Cómo sigue tu fiebre?

—Mejor, ya me estoy normalizando.

—Entonces no hay problemas con que te cargue un poco más… ¿Estoy muy frío?

—No me molesta el frío. Yo normalmente no estoy más caliente que tú. —Jack se sonrojó ante la afirmación pero no permitió que Julie lo viera, comenzó a caminar sobre la nieve sin hundirse ni por el peso de la chica, cuestión que la sorprendió pero no dijo nada al respecto. — ¿A dónde vamos?

—A mi casa. Quiero mostrártela. —Comentó caminando sobre la superficie del lago hacia una formación rocosa que a la que nadie solía prestar mucha atención. Julie nunca había reparado en que las mismas formaban una especie de cueva poco profunda, así que observó detalladamente cuando Jack puso la mano en lo que parecía ser la pared de fondo y ésta desapareció. Julie sonrió maravillada y Jack saltó al interior de lo que parecía ser un túnel un poco inclinado, al final del cual se encontraba un precioso manantial cristalizado en la superficie. Las formaciones rocosas que lo conformaban eran preciosas y la luz de la luna entraba en distintas zonas iluminando el lugar de colores, casi era como ver el palacio de Tooth con predominancia de azules, y la sensación de impresión era como ver la madriguera de Bunnymund o incluso el taller de Norte.

A pesar de ser una capa de hielo lo que recubría la superficie, el agua era tan clara que podías ver el fondo del manantial sin problemas, en algunos puntos era más profundo pero no por eso dejaba de verse con suma claridad.

— ¿Este es tu hogar?

—Sí… Pero no paso mucho tiempo aquí. Normalmente estoy con los niños.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Dijo señalando una pared demasiado lisa y llena de colores como para ser de roca. Él sonrió y solidificó un espejo de hielo para reflejar la luz a la pared que había mencionado Julie anteriormente.

—Es mi mural. —Dijo acercándose a él.

— ¿Tu mural? —Repitió la chica con embeleso tratando de poner una mano sobre los colores y apreciando la pintura completa. Jack estaba casi al centro rodeado de niños, sin embargo, en algunos puntos había niños que no estaban del todo completos y el brazo derecho de Jack estaba como interrumpido en una parte pues solo se alcanzaba a apreciar una parte cerca del hombro y su mano, que parecía sostener algo; él por su parte estaba flotando de frente con el cayado en la mano izquierda, alejado de su cuerpo tanto como el brazo se lo permitía; había un niño idéntico a Jamie y otra más, parecida a Pippa, su hermanita, que trataba de alcanzarle la mano incompleta, el Jack del mural miraba hacia su derecha, parecía tener la mirada perdida en algún lugar.

—Todos los guardianes tienen uno. Uno que los representa, que representa su centro.

— ¿Su centro?

—Sí, el de Bunnymund la esperanza; el de Toothiana es la fe; el de Meme son los sueños; el de Norte es el asombro; el mío es la diversión… que es lo que protejo. Es lo que cuidamos en los niños. —Dijo poniendo la mano sobre el mural con cierta nostalgia de recordando que a poco más de un año antes, Norte se lo había dicho a él con aires solemnes, como él ahora. —Pero el mío está incompleto.

— ¿Qué hace falta para que esté completo?

—No lo sé, tal vez la luna se quedó sin tinta. —Bromeó.

Julie soltó una carcajada procurando no aturdir a Jack y luego volvió la vista al mural. —Es muy bonito. ¿Es Jamie?

—Sí, al menos eso creo.

— ¿Y ella?

—Pippa.

—Pero Pippa tiene el cabello corto.

—No esa Pippa, es mi hermanita. Yo tenía una hermana menor antes de todo esto.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, todos los guardianes fuimos humanos alguna vez.

— ¿Cómo te volviste guardián?

— ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a tu casa y te platico en el trayecto?

Julie sonrió asintiendo y se aferró del cuello de Jack cuando él salió disparado en dirección a la salida y luego a casa de la chica.

.

Siom estaba rodeada de tinieblas y oscuridad, parecía estar rodeada de una negrura tal que no tenía fin. Sin embargo, frente a ella había un espejo plateado en el que en lugar de reflejarse ella, se apreciaba la figura de Jack inclinado sobre Julie, que dormía profundamente. Siom le propinó un puñetazo soltando un grito al ver que el guardián besaba la frente de la humana antes de salir a sentarse en el techo.

—Ya me las pagarán. Los dos. Verán quien soy en verdad y lamentarán haberse metido conmigo.


	5. El diente de Aquiles

5.-El diente de Aquiles.

Toothiana miraba a Jamie desde el tejado de su casa, él estaba jugando con Sofie en la nieve y le contaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Sofie soltaba carcajadas y repetía algunas palabras pero permanecía alerta para seguir escuchando. Cuando Jack se sentó a su lado, el hada de los dientes sonrió murmurando. —Te quieren mucho ¿No es así?

—Sí. Y yo a ellos.

— ¿Ya sabes dónde está la humana?

—Se llama Julie. —Recalcó.

—Bueno, ¿Ya sabes dónde está Julie?

—No, no tengo idea. Pasamos todo el fin de semana hablando de su escuela dado que estudia en un grado avanzado… pero nunca me dijo dónde era.

— ¿Te dijo cómo se llamaba?

—No, y no quiero preguntarle a Jamie.

—Era lo que te iba a preguntar… ¿Por qué no?

—Porque ya estuvo bueno. Tienen todo el fin de semana diciéndome que me gusta Julie. —Aunque había iniciado con un tono considerable de voz, lo último lo dijo murmurando y con un tono sonrosado en las mejillas poco común en él pero sí muy usual entre los enamorados.

— ¿No te gusta?

— ¿Tú también?

—Es solo curiosidad.

—Por el momento, tengo la tarea de cuidarla, es todo.

—Ya veo… bueno, seguiré con mi camino, no puedo creer que me demorara tanto solo para dejar unas monedas. Cualquier cosa ya sabes dónde encontrarme Jack, no dudes en buscarme si me necesitas.

—Gracias Tooth, de verdad.

La aludida asintió sonrojándose y se alejó volando tan rápido como pudo. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer, hadas que coordinar, dientes que recoger, monedas que entregar. Pero su camino se vio abruptamente interrumpido cuando una sombra la rodeó por completo. Una nube de humo negro tan denso que apenas pudo ver nada.

— ¡No te tengo miedo Siom! —Gritó el hada envalentonada.

—No espero que lo tengas… no es mi fuerte el miedo… La desilusión por otra parte… Dime ¿Qué se siente saber que está enamorado?

(YouTube/watch?v=tKJkgawDfEk Segundo 20)

— ¿Qué? —Dijo casi sin aire.

—Tú y yo compartimos una misma mala suerte, Tooth.

— ¡Tú y yo no compartimos nada! —Gritó lanzando una especie de diente dorado del tamaño de su mano.

— ¡Ay, por supuesto que sí! —Exclamo la chica tomando su apariencia humana, atrapando el arma de Tooth y disolviendo su nube de humo. Toothiana se dio cuenta de que estaban de vuelta en el palacio de los dientes así que encaró a Siom con los brazos extendidos hacia atrás. La muchacha no entendió aquello al principio pero al ver a las Baby-Tooth detenerse, sonrió confiada.

—Lo amamos. —Escupió Siom encarando a Tooth.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo el hada perdiendo su postura defensiva y abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Tú y yo lo amamos… pero él nunca nos verá realmente porque ahora está con Rosalie. Y no importa cuántas ganas tengas de besarlo, de abrazarlo, de contemplar sus preciosos y blancos dientes. Esa sonrisa nunca te pertenecerá a ti. Siempre será de ROSALIE. —Al escuchar aquel nombre de nuevo, Tooth ya no pudo sostener su vuelo y cayó en pie sintiéndose repentinamente débil. —Admítelo, te mueres por dentro solo de pensar que él estará con una humana antes que contigo. Y sí, estarás ahí para consolarlo cuando ella muera, pero luego la volverá a encontrar y se enamorará de nuevo, y tú pasarás de nuevo al olvido al menos por otro medio siglo. Por dentro te carcomerás y por fuera tendrás que mantener una sonrisa radiante como solo tú sabes hacerlo. Y si la luna tiene piedad de ti, la pequeña y hermosa Baby-Tooth con su pluma dorada como la tuya, crecerá lo suficiente como para tomar tu lugar y tú podrás morir de tristeza en algún rincón del mundo donde la nieve no caiga nunca.

—No… —Mustió sin aire.

—Y un día, Jack se dará cuenta de que falta alguien, de que hay una guardiana menos, y pensará '¿Dónde está Tooth? Solía estar para mí…' —Mustió con falsa pena lanzando la muela dorada al suelo, donde una de las Baby-Tooth la recogió.

— ¡Cállate, no es cierto! —Exclamó cubriéndose el lugar en el que, ocultos por las plumas, se encontraban sus oídos con las manos.

—Y se enterará. Sabrá dónde está Tooth.

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí! ¡Estará muerta, la habrás matado Jack Frost! Yo misma se lo diré.

— ¡Cállate, no es verdad!

— ¡Y cuando lo sepa, cuando sepa que ha asesinado a su mejor amiga, entonces él también morirá!

— ¡CALLATE! —Gritó dejándose caer de rodillas y estirando sus manos en pequeños puños hacia atrás para luego cubrirse el rostro, llorando amargamente.

—Ni Rosalie lo sacará de esa depresión. —Dijo Siom en su oído. Todas las haditas se lanzaron contra ella pero ya había desaparecido así que se conformaron con reconfortar a Toothiana dándole palmaditas ligerísimas en la espalda y emitiendo trinos ininteligibles para cualquier otro.

—Esa bruja… —Alcanzó a decir entre sollozos.

.

Jack estaba sentado en la copa de un árbol mirando en la distancia. Acababa de regresar de Rusia, donde alguna vez, siglos atrás ocasionó la peor tormenta de su vida costando así la de montones de personas. No se atrevía a pensar en sí mismo como un asesino dado que ahora era un guardián de los sueños de los niños, pero tampoco podía quitar el daño que había hecho años atrás.

Decidido a no pensar en eso, cerró los ojos y se recostó en el tronco del árbol tratando de pensar en una manera de proteger a Julie sin mostrarse obvio puesto que no sabría cómo se lo tomaría ella.

El aroma a menta le inundó la nariz por lo que abrió los ojos, contento de pensar en que Tooth estaría cerca. Se levantó de un salto y se dejó llevar por el viento hasta la zona de los suburbios, donde esperaba encontrarla.

.

Toothiana cayó al suelo con los seis dientitos en las manos, fuertemente apretadas contra su pecho. Tenía los ojos llorosos y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no sollozar. El trabajo de campo sencillamente la volvía loca pero en aquellos momentos, con el corazón despedazado, no había en su criterio, nada que la pudiera hacer sentir mejor. Sintió el frío que precedía al guardián más nuevo y sollozó con más fuerzas sabiendo que Siom tenía razón respecto, él nunca la vería como a una mujer teniendo a Julie como punto de comparación.

Trató de alejarse, de volar en dirección contraria al lago, de huir a la ciudad, pero no pudo. Chocó de lleno contra algo que a ella le pareció muy sólido. Tenía los ojos tan llenos de lágrimas que no vio lo que estaba pasando hasta que un chico de unos veintidós años le atrapó la muñeca y la jaló hacia sí para abrazarla y evitar que se cayera.

— ¿Estás…? Wow… —Murmuró atónito al ver su plumaje — ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Tú… puedes verme?

—Sí… y me gusta lo que veo… —Murmuró con embeleso sin darse cuenta de aquel hecho. Toothiana se sonrojó olvidándose de que trataba de huir de Jack Frost, al menos eso hizo hasta que el chico se quitó la gabardina y la cubrió con ella cuidando de no lastimarla. — ¿De pura casualidad tienes frío?

—No, me protegen mis… plumas. Tengo que irme.

— ¿Huyes de algo?

—Sí, de alguien.

—Ven conmigo. —Dijo poniéndole también su boina y abrazándola de lado cuidando no maltratar sus alas. —Solo no te muevas mucho, no quisiera hacerte ningún daño.

—Pero… si alguien nos ve, si un humano…

—Oculta tu rostro.

El hada metió las manos en las mangas de la gabardina, luego se subió el cuello y comenzó a caminar al lado de aquel completo extraño a sabiendas de que en el momento que ella quisiera podría atravesar la ropa y salir huyendo, sin embargo no quería hacerlo. Quería permanecer ahí.

Se moría de curiosidad de saber quién era y por qué podía verla.

Feliz de estar fuera del alcance del frío de Jack, Tooth se sacó la gabardina y la boina y se las regresó a su dueño, agradecida.

—Me sacaste de un apuro.

—Un placer… ¿Tienes nombre?

—Toothiana.

—No te ofendas pero… ¿Qué eres?

La aludida se abrazó el vientre volando apenas a centímetros sobre el piso y miró al muchacho. —Soy el hada de los dientes… ¿Y tú? No creo que seas un humano, porque los humanos de veinte... o pocos más no nos ven.

—Soy un humano… uno muy afortunado si me lo preguntas.

— ¿Afortunado? —Repitió retrocediendo ligeramente.

—Nunca había visto nada más hermoso en mi vida… Me llamo Caleb. —Dijo extendiendo una mano. El hada le ofreció la suya y él le plantó un beso tímido en el dorso de la misma. —Mucho gusto… Un hada tan ocupada… Es decir, hay millones de niños perdiendo dientes al día y tú…

—Ah, ni lo menciones. Tengo a mis hadas, me ayudan en el trabajo de campo.

Caleb rió por lo bajo. — ¿Trabajo de campo? —El hada volvió a caer al suelo de pie, aferrándose a sus plumas con tal fuerza que Caleb consideró se las fuera a arrancar. —No trato de burlarme… Es que nunca lo había puesto en esas palabras. No sabes cuánto me duele verte así… Tooth. ¿Qué te hicieron para que estés tan deprimida?

—Mostrarme la realidad… No soy más una mujer y nadie me podría ver como a una nunca. La persona de la que me enamoré apenas sabe que existo y… —Derrotada se dejó caer de rodillas y bajó el rostro. Siom tenía razón, Jack jamás la vería.

—No sé si esto ayude, pero creo que eres la chica más bella que haya visto en mi vida. —Y tras decirlo, Caleb se arrodilló frente a ella y la besó con dulzura consiguiendo que dejara de llorar y levantara el rostro buscando seguir el beso del muchacho.

— ¿Cómo puedes creer que yo sea hermosa? —Dijo recapacitando y alejándose de él tan rápido como comenzó a seguir el beso.

—No lo sé… Quizá porque lo eres… No sé a ti, pero a mí el parque me parece un mal lugar para conversar. ¿Vamos a mi departamento?

—P-pero… mis Baby-Tooths, ellas…

—Estarán bien. Solo será un rato.

Tooth se mordió el labio inferior mirando a Caleb a los ojos y luego asintió una sola vez antes de ponerse a volar.

.

—Julie… —Murmuró una chica de aproximados veintiún años de edad. —Dije que cómo te pareció tu día en las clases avanzadas.

—Bien… Janeth, me gustaron mucho, y no me aburrí, que es lo importante.

—De todos modos no estás aquí. —Dijo enfurruñada.

—A veces pareces algo infantil para tu edad. —Comentó Julie divertida.

— ¿Qué sería la vida sin la diversión?

—Déjame adivinar. ¿Crees en el conejo de pascua?

— ¿Uno que mide como dos metros de altura y practica Taichí? —Dijo haciendo las señas con las manos. —Sí. Sí creo. Lo he visto esconder huevos en mi patio varias veces, por eso le ganaba a mis hermanos cuando éramos niños. ¿Tú no?

— ¿Qué harías si te dijera que hace unos días él y Jack Frost estaban discutiendo en mi habitación?

—Diría que qué envidia.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Crees en ellos?

—En Jack Frost… bueno. Es Jack Frost, no sé si sea un mito o un dicho. Pero el conejo de pascua es mi ídolo.

—Ya la oíste, no cree en mí. —Dijo Jack volando hasta ellas y caminando al lado Julie.

—Eso decía yo. —Comentó Julie.

—Pero tú eres punto y aparte. —Replicó el guardián de la diversión.

— ¿Del conejo de pascua? —Replicó Janeth ajena a la conversación de Julie.

— ¿Qué? —Exclamó Julie confundida.

—No me oye, no lo olvides.

—No lo olvido. Es solo que no me acostumbro a la idea de que alguien pueda creer en Bunnymund y no en ti. Yo a los dos los he visto siempre.

—Bueno, hay de humanos a humanos, y luego estás tú.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Exclamó fingidamente ofendida mirándolo a los ojos. —Ya, sé que no soy una human normal y todo eso, pero ¿Y eso qué?

—Sobre todo: nada normal. —Dijo Janeth mirando a su amiga con extrañeza.

—Lo dice la fan número uno de Bunnymund. —Replicó triunfal.

— ¿De quién?

—Del conejo de pascua. Jack, Janeth; Janeth, Jack.

—Un placer. —Dijo el guardián tocando la mano de Janeth y helándosela hasta los huesos. La chica soltó un grito al mismo tiempo que Jack una carcajada y luego ella miró a Julie con reproche.

—Ah, no. Yo no fui. Yo solo puedo afectar el frío ya causado.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada… Fue Jack.

—Por Dios. ¿Jack Frost?

— ¿Quieres que te haga creer?

—Convénceme.

Julie juntó las manos como si fuera a retener agua. Jack lo comprendió al instante y comenzó a aparecer virutas de hielo en las manos de la chica par luego proceder a formar un copo frente a los ojos de Janeth. La chica, atónita, miró a Julie y luego, lentamente, Jack Frost apareció frente a ella.

—Hola. —Dijo recargado en su cayado.

—Jack Frost. —Dijo aún incrédula. —Oye, ya es bastante tener que soportar las clases de mitos y leyendas del mundo como para que me vengas…

— ¡No! No, no, ¡NO! —El grito había venido de entre las sombras de las calles y Julie palideció al reconocer la voz de Siom. — ¡No se supone que debas creer, niña tonta! —Exclamó materializándose frente a Janeth, sin embargo, Jack la golpeó con el cayado alejando a Siom de ellas y adoptando una posición defensiva.

Siom soltó una carcajada gutural y se desvaneció en las sombras. — ¿Quién diría que tres humanos me iban a causar tantos problemas?

— ¿Tres? —Murmuró Jack con el estómago encogiéndosele.

—Pero no importa, de todos modos ya me encargaré de ellos. Uno no durará mucho y tu adorada Tooth tampoco.

"¿Sabías que un guardián puede morir de tristeza, Jack?

—No… —Murmuró sin aire perdiendo el equilibrio, sin embargo luego saltó varios metros quedando suspendido en el aire, buscaba a Siom con la mirada pero no tuvo grandes resultados. — ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

— ¿Yo Jack? —Dijo con fingida sorpresa apareciendo frente a él. —No fui yo quien rompió su corazón.

— ¡Bunnymund! —Gritó el guardián cuando Siom desapareció en una nube de humo.

.

Caleb metió la llave en su cerradura y una sensación de pesadez lo embargó. Sabía que algo andaba mal pero no sabía qué.

— ¿Todo en orden? —Quiso saber Toothiana.

—Sí… es solo… yo siempre echo doble cerrojo, solo tenía puesta una vuelta.

—Tal vez debería adelantarme.

— ¿Bromeas? No permitiría que dañaran a una dama.

—Pero a mí los humanos no me ven.

Caleb sonrió ante aquella afirmación y luego miró la puerta. Armándose como pudo de valor, la empujó y se dispuso a entrar hasta que una voz a sus espaldas comentó. —Yo no lo haría.

Asustado, el chico se giró para ver al conejo de pascua salir de entre las sombras.

—Conejo… —Murmuró el hada asombrada por su presencia.

—Al suelo. —Dijo entre dientes. Caleb no entendió bien la expresión hasta que vio al conejo sacar uno de los boomerangs y lanzarlo contra la puerta abierta. Le dio de lleno a una sombra que había querido pasar corriendo y desapercibida, lanzándola hasta el cristalero del fondo de la sala y sacándole un quejido de dolor.

Entró estirándose en toda su estatura y al llegar al fondo, levantó al invasor del cuello de la gabardina. —Pitch… —Mustió el hada de los dientes cayendo en pie de nuevo y consiguiendo que Caleb se interpusiera tratando de usar su cuerpo como muralla entre el hada y aquel ser. Sin embargo, Tooth avanzó a paso firme atravesando a Caleb como sus Baby-Tooths atravesaban las ventanas, y encarando a su viejo enemigo. — ¡Pitch Black! ¿Quién te crees para regresar tan pronto y allanar el hogar de uno de _nuestros_ amigos?

— ¿Así que es amigo tuyo? —Dijo quitándose un hilo de sangre negra del labio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí escoria? —Gruñó el conejo acercándolo a su rostro.

—Nada, solo vine a hacerle un favor a una vieja amiga mía… Pero interfirieron.

— ¿Qué favor y qué amiga?

—Siom. Creo que les ha estado dando problemas, si no me equivoco…

— ¿Qué quieres aquí?

Un ruido los hizo cambiar su atención a la sala en penumbra y vieron cómo un hombre con pasamontañas amenazó con clavarle una navaja a Caleb en el estómago, afortunadamente él supo esquivarla y encaró a su agresor contraatacando sus burdos navajazos con golpes y patadas, desviando los ataques en todo momento.

No tardó mucho tiempo en noquear al tipo y llamar a la policía.

—Venía a… ¿Cómo fueron sus exactas palabras? Ah, sí… —Dijo Pitch con fingida sorpresa mientras Caleb defendía su vida. —Acabarlo hasta que no queden ni los pedacitos. Solo quiero asegurarme de que todo irá según lo planeado. Por cierto… ¿cómo está Jack?

El hada trató de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas pero terminó estampando el puño en la pared y abriéndose los nudillos ligeramente. —Ese imbécil.

— ¿Todo bien hada? —Inquirió Bunnymund dejado en claro que no iba a dejar pasar aquel comentario.

—Todo en orden. —Murmuró la chica sentándose sobre sus talones y mirando su sangre.

Caleb, que había demostrado gran maestría en las artes marciales, entró sin decir nada y se dirigió al baño, de donde sacó el botiquín para atender la mano de Toothiana. —Mucho gusto. Caleb Jones. —Comentó mirando al conejo.

—Me dicen Bunnymund. O conejo.

—O canguro. —Murmuró con timidez el hada.

— ¿Qué? Canguro. ¿Me llamaste…?

—Ven, hay que atender eso. —Dijo Caleb mirando la mano de Tooth.

* * *

¿Qué opinan de como voy? Perdón por la tardanza, es solo que el trabajo me impedía seguir con esto, espero no retrasarme mucho ahora, o al menos no tan amenudo, volveré a subir los viernes.


	6. Zanahorias y otras debilidades

6.-Zanahorias y otras debilidades.

Jack dio otra vuelta en el aire con mucha violencia, estaba claro qué trataba de hacer; estaba creando una de las peores tormentas que se hubieran visto en aquel lugar para mantener a Jamie y Julie en su casa. Es decir, ¿Quién en su sano juicio mandaría a la escuela a niños o adolescentes cuando estaba granizando hielo?

Jack por su parte no se iba a arriesgar a ponerlos en peligro permitiéndoles salir a la escuela, al menos no aquel día después de haber visto cómo Pitch en persona había atacado a Caleb, el más reciente amigo de Tooth, un joven de veintidós años capaz de verla, oírla y hasta tocarla. A todos ellos.

Se acercó a la ciudad esperando que los televisores de las tiendas ya estuvieran encendidos y comprobar que su "Día nevado" estuviera dando resultado. Se complació mucho al ver que no muchas tiendas estaban abiertas y se acercó a un local de comida china a ver el microscópico televisor en blanco y negro. Sonrió al escuchar que comenzaban a hablar de su trabajo.

"_Sin duda alguna esta es una de las peores tormentas que hemos visto en éste lugar por no decir que la peor. Todas las primarias y kínder-Garden están anunciando que será imposible abrir hoy, esperamos la confirmación de las demás escuelas. Aunque pocos se atreverían a salir con éste clima. _

Una bola de hielo del tamaño de una pelota de golf aterrizó al lado de la reportera consiguiendo que esta diera un brinco del susto. Miró al camarógrafo y se acercó unos pasos a la cámara.

_Es algo… peligroso andar en la calle. Sería un milagro que la tormenta pasara, es de suma importancia que se suspendan todo tipo de actividades y se queden en casa. El hielo que está cayendo es suficientemente grande como para descalabrar a alguien aunque extraña y afortunadamente, ningún automóvil ha sufrido daños aún. _Jack sonrió.

"_Pasando a otras noticias, un camión se volcó esta mañana a causa del hielo. _Al escuchar aquello, el guarán sintió el estómago írsele a los pies. _El conductor, ebrio completamente, está vivo y a salvo y no ha chocado contra otra cosa que árboles; se le multará fuertemente por conducir en ése estado…_

—Suficiente para mí. —Comentó el guardián lanzándose hacia las nubes. Esperaría a que al menos fueran las nueve de la mañana para hacer parar la tormenta.

Aburrido de estar dando vueltas entre el interminable mar de grises y preguntándose qué estarían haciendo los hermanos Bennett (Reacio aún de admitir que se preguntaba en realidad, qué estaría haciendo Julie), decidió ir a su casa y asegurarse personalmente de que no hubiera ningún ente maligno cerca.

Al menos esa era la escusa en aquel momento.

Cinco para las nueve, Julie seguía dormida profundamente. Darse cuenta de que no iría a clases aquel día había el equivalente a un regalo de navidad para un niño.

No había pasado una noche precisamente agradable por las pesadillas. Estaba casi segura de que Siom estaba detrás de aquello aunque dudaba ciertamente que pudiera hacer tal cosa.

Por otro lado, ahora estaba con fiebre de nuevo así que no tenía grandes ganas de hacer gran cosa, al menos no aquel día. Se limitaría a descansar y comer mucha sopa de pollo. Las fuerzas no le daban ni para querer leer.

Jack entró a su habitación cerrando la ventana tras de sí y sacando tanto frio como pudo de la habitación para no empeorar la situación de Julie, la miró dormida, lucía encantadora.

—Tal vez… sí me gustas más de lo que yo creía.

—Esa voz me gusta. —Dijo Bunnymund llegando a la habitación de Julie.

— ¡Conejo! —Exclamó tan en voz baja como pudo. — ¿Nunca te han dicho que no espíes las conversaciones ajenas?

— ¿Por qué? ¿A ti sí? —Jack lo miró ciertamente ofendido, molesto pero lo ignoró y se sentó en el refugio de la chica. —Escucha amigo… sé que quieres protegerla. Yo también tengo a alguien a quien quiero proteger contra todo peligro, y lo voy a hacer, pero para protegerlas primero tenemos que ser completamente sinceros con ellas…

Y tras dejar correr casi cinco minutos, Jack murmuró. — ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tenemos que enseñarlas a usar nuestros poderes y los suyos.

— ¿Qué se llama la Janeth que te gusta?

—Janeth Smith.

—Es la mejor amiga de Julie. —Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. —Qué ironía.

Bunnymund miró pensativo en dirección a la ventana aun sabiendo que no vería la luna a causa de las nubes. Luego le sonrió a Jack sentándose a su lado y murmuró.

— ¿Crees de verdad que la luna haría algo al azar?

Jack miró a sus espaldas, al mismo punto que había visto el conejo, segundos atrás y respondió divertido. —No.

—No. —Corroboró el conejo sonriendo. — ¿Por qué no podemos llevarnos así siempre?

— ¿Sabes qué? Quiero terminar contigo. —Dijo Jack con fingida tristeza. —No hemos hecho otra cosa que discutir desde que nuestra relación inició. ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Pascua del 68?

Bunnymund no pudo evitar reírse consiguiendo con el ruido que Julie se agitara incómoda en la cama. Ambos guardianes tensaron los hombros y miraron a la humana para que luego el conejo mirara a Jack y murmurara. —Salgamos de aquí.

—Sí.

De dos golpes en el suelo, un túnel se abrió y por el entraron ambos guardianes, encontrando la salida del mismo en la cocina de Jamie a espaldas de su madre.

—Señora Bennett. —Bromeó Jack saludando.

— ¡Jamie a desayunar!

—Voy mamá.

—Te dejo, tengo algunas cosas qué hacer. Por cierto ¿Cuánto más durará esta tormenta? No siento las patas.

Jack rió un poco. —Solo unos días. Quiero mantener a Julie en casa.

—Y a Jamie, ¿No? —Inquirió bromista.

—Sí, también a él. Y a todos los niños de Burgess.

—A propósito, ¿Desde cuándo vives en su habitación? Te dije que no lo hicieras.

Jack soltó una carcajada y luego trató de golpear al conejo con su bastón. —Ya, largo canguro. Suficientes burlas.

El conejo desapareció en uno de sus túneles pensando en dirigirse a la madriguera pero en lugar de eso tomó una canasta de huevos sin pintar y se dirigió a la superficie. Al parque.

Subió con agilidad a las ramas de un enorme y viejo árbol y se sentó a pintar a mano aquellos huevos. Les dedicó tiempo, paciencia y sobre todo amor, pensando en que los entregaría quince días después. Sabía bien que Janeth Smith lo vería ocultarlos así que le dedicó especial cariño a los que tenía en las manos esperando que ella los encontrara primero que nadie.

El grupo de amigos de Jamie llegó corriendo con Jack con ellos, iniciando una guerra de nieve, Sofie por otro lado estaba con Pippa y Cup-Cake haciendo una especie de fortaleza de nieve. —Jack, se nos acaba el material. —Exclamó Pippa con fingida preocupación.

—A la orden, señorita. —Exclamó dando vueltas sobre ellas y creando una mini-ventisca.

El conejo sonrió admitiendo para sus adentros que no sabía lo que era un día nevado para los niños. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable al recordad la manera en la que le había hablado el año anterior al recordarle que nadie lo veía y se adsorbió tanto en sus pensamientos que el pincel que usaba se le resbaló de las manos cayendo hasta el suelo.

Suspiró a sabiendas que debería bajar por él pero sonrió al ver que Janeth lo tomaba y miraba en su dirección.

—Hola Aster.

—Janeth. —Respondió en tono amable.

— ¿Qué te trae a la superficie? —Dijo encajando el pincel en su cabello y comenzando a saltar de rama en rama mejor que una liebre hasta quedar a su lado.

—Los niños. Jack nos hizo ver que estábamos tan ocupados trabajando para ellos que no les prestábamos atención. Entonces se me ocurrió que podría venir a verlos jugar un rato mientras pinto un par de huevos.

—Pensé que la madriguera estaba en Australia. ¿Qué te trajo aquí?

—Tú. —Dijo tratando de quitarle importancia y sacándole el pincel para seguir trabajando. Janeth, completamente sonrojada, miró al conejo y sonrió.

— ¿Yo?

—Una muchacha que puede verme no se ve todos los días, y menos en Australia.

—Dime la verdad, conejo. —Pidió sentándose frente a él, ligeramente inclinada hacia adelante y con las manos recargadas en la rama, de manera que las clavículas se le marcaron definidamente. ( mao-kyoku-kon. deviantart art/Bunnymund-y-Kayla-363049916?q=gallery%3Amao-kyoku-kon&qo=1)

— ¿Qué verdad quieres escuchar?

—No lo sé, la que tengas para decirme. Sincérate conmigo Aster.

El conejo bajó la mirada al huevo pensando en que aquellas palabras se las acababan de decir a Jack, y luego siguió pintando. Janeth por su lado tomó un huevo en blanco y revisó las pinturas en la canasta viendo si de pura casualidad habría otro pincel. Cuando no encontró ningún otro, se levantó y puso una mano sobre el tronco del árbol haciendo crecer ahí una rama perfectamente recta y pulida, luego de arrancarla, sacó un cúter de su bolsillo y ahuecó uno de los lados de la rama. Después, se cortó un poco de cabello e hizo brotar algo de sabia del espacio donde antes había estado pegada la ramita, solo unas gotas fueron suficientes para fijar el mechón de cabello y darle así forma al pincel. Conforme con su trabajo pero no con el diseño del mismo, comenzó a labrar un poco el cuerpo del pincel hasta darle una forma más estilizada y bella.

—No sabía que podías usar tus habilidades tan a conciencia. —Murmuró el conejo sorprendido.

—Ya vez. Soy una caja de monerías.

—Quiero ese pincel. —Dijo casi como una orden.

— ¿Por qué?

—Me gusta, es todo.

—Te lo doy si me das el tuyo.

El conejo miró su pincel, no tenía nada de extraordinario, era hecho a mano pero lo había comprado antes de ser guardián, le había dado cierto valor al ser su primera herramienta como "E. Aster Bunnymund, el heroico y legendario conejo de pascua" pero estaba dispuesto a intercambiarlo por aquella obra de arte.

— ¿Por qué quieres mi pincel?

—Porque me gustas. Y quiero tener algo tuyo.

— ¿El pincel o…? —Tartamudeó viéndose abruptamente interrumpido por la chica.

—Tú, no el pincel. No es como si no fuera lindo. —Rectificó mirando la montura de madera y las hebras gastadas. —Pero me gustas más tú.

El conejo se aclaró la garganta y luego miró el pincel. —Fue el primer pincel que usé como Aster Bunnymund. —Confesó. —Me lo dieron a cambio de unas monedas hace mucho tiempo cuando la aldea en la que vivía fue destruida… No sabía para qué podría usarlo pero la persona que me lo ofreció…

— ¿Lucía desesperada por alimentar a sus hermanos?

—Sí.

—Se llamaba Ariadne. Le salvaste la vida. —Dijo dándole su pincel y sentándose sin muchos ánimos. —Aunque lo hubiera querido, nunca te volvió a ver.

—Yo a ella sí. —Dijo en tono triste y observando el pincel. —Me eligieron guardián casi inmediatamente después, le dejaba huevos cada año y… ¡Un momento, un momento! Estoy loco. ¿Por qué sabes esto? —Gritó, pero luego hablando en murmullos casi como para sí mismo, preguntó. — ¿Por qué te estaré compartiendo esto? ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente guardarlo como siempre?

— ¿Sabías que he fabricado pinceles casi todas mis vidas?

— ¿Tú eras Ariadne? —Dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

—Alguna vez lo fui.

El conejo miró su viejo pincel y lo comparó con el nuevo, la hechura era bastante similar pero la técnica estaba claramente perfeccionada, sonrió encajándole el pincel viejo en el cabello a Janeth y siguió pintando. La chica tomó el pincel con una sonrisa y comenzó a pintar un huevo un poco más rápido que Bunnymund.

—Janeth.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Cuál ha sido tu nombre favorito?

—Hum… —Murmuró pensativa. —Kayla, definitivamente.

— ¿Te puedo llamar así?

—Claro.

— ¿Por qué ese nombre, por cierto?

—Porque así me llamaba la primera vez que te vi como guardián. —Bunnymund suspiró ante aquella afirmación y luego miró a la chica. Janeth le devolvió una mirada dulce, interrogante pero comprensiva. —Mi huevo es más lindo que el tuyo.

—No es verdad.

—Lo es. —Dijo poniéndolo a la altura de su rostro y agitándolo. El conejo vio el estampado de colores que tenía y luego lo comparó con el suyo. Ambos eran muy bellos pero el suyo era claramente más llamativo.

—Es más impresionante.

—Es más lindo.

—Como tú.

Janeth compuso expresión de sorpresa y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. —No digas tonterías Aster.

—No son tonterías, Kayla. —La mención de su nombre solo hizo que la chica se sonrojara aún más. Sin embargo había algo que no la permitía desviar la mirada, por algún motivo no podía dejar de ver al conejo a los ojos, así que cuando se dio cuenta, ya solo estaba a centímetros de él.

—Aster…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Tú querías volver a verme?

—Por supuesto que sí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque también me gustas.

—Era lo único que necesitaba saber. —Murmuró antes de lanzar su rostro al frente y besarlo. Aunque su primer impulso fue retroceder, Bunnymund apresó a Janeth por el cuello y le siguió la corriente.

.

El espejo de Siom estalló ante el grito de la chica, Pitch retrocedió riendo por lo bajo cuando algunos fragmentos de vidrio aterrizaron cerca de sus pies y luego miró a la infantil desdicha. —Todo te está saliendo al revés ¿No Siom?

—Eres un imbécil. ¿Por qué Caleb no está muerto?

—Porque el entrometido conejo no lo permitió.

— ¿Sabías que la humana tenía esos poderes?

— ¿Quién, Kayla? No, ni idea.

—Ahora será más difícil hacerles algo. Y ese estúpido Frost…

—Ah, sí, el que admitió estar enamorado. Creo que ya nunca será tuyo, Siom.

— ¡CALLATE! —Gritó estirando cada letra.

—Siom ¿Cuál es tu punto? ¿No se supone que deberías estarle quitando la ilusión a todo el mundo?

— ¿Y no deberías ser tú lo único en lo que creyeran los niños?

—Auch.

—Esto es una venganza personal. Contra Rosalie. No se trata solo de la ilusión o no ilusión, es acerca de Rosalie y yo.

—Y Jack Frost no tiene nada que ver.

—Cuando me deshaga de Rosalie verá el alance de mi poder y no le quedará de otra que ser mío.

—O te odiará el resto de la eternidad. Las posibilidades son amplias.

—En ese momento no lo serán.

.

Caleb se sentó en una banca del parque a ver jugar a los niños y sonrió más ampliamente al ver al guardián del que Tooth le había hablado. Janeth llegó a su lado y se sentó en silencio por unos minutos.

— ¿Cómo te va con el conejo? —Inició Caleb.

—Bien, le gusto. Y me besó.

—Como dices tú: Iiiuuu.

—Tonto. —Murmuró sonriendo y golpeándole el brazo a su amigo.

— ¿Qué se siente besar a un animal?

—No empieces. Mejor dime cómo vas con Tooth.

—Mal. —Dijo cambiando su ánimo de golpe. —Dijo que era mejor no vernos a menudo, que ella es una guardiana inmortal y que yo merecía una vida normal y próspera al lado de una humana.

— ¿Sabe que estás solo en el mundo?

— ¿Qué, el accidente en el que mis padres murieron? No, no pude decírselo. Es decir, yo podría ser un guardián si me lo propusiera y la luna me eligiera.

—Serías el ratón de los dientes. —Y tras decirlo comenzó a mover la nariz y a imitar el ruido de un ratón.

— ¿De la división Latina? No gracias. No se me dan ciertos idiomas y acentos.

—De todos modos llevas las de ganar, serás un dentista reconocido.

—Eso no me asegura el amor de Tooth.

— ¿Por qué será que vinimos a enamorarnos de dos de los guardianes legendarios? ¡Hay de nosotros!

—No seas melodramática. Siempre puedo hacerle caso a Tooth. Vivir una vida normal y eso.

— ¿El que sabe cuántos dientes bajo almohadas hay en su manzana quiere una vida normal? Eso es muy extraño.

Caleb soltó una carcajada. — ¿Crees que no debería rendirme con Tooth?

—No, conquístala. Eso les gusta a las mujeres. Supongo que a las hadas y a los colibrís también. No sé.

Caleb soltó otra carcajada y abrazó a Janeth de lado. —Eso de tener mejores amigas mujeres no está nada chido. Te contradicen y te ponen en un camino completamente distinto al que habías elegido originalmente. No se vale.

—Mujeres, mujeres, mujeres. ¿Qué harían los hombres sin ellas?

—"Nosotras" ¿No?

—No, "ellas"; yo soy una liebre. —Dijo subiéndose la capucha del chaleco, misma que tenía anexadas orejas de conejo.

—Una medio ridícula. Sí me lo preguntas.

—Nadie te preguntó, hado de los dientes.

Una bola de nieve le aterrizó en la nariz al chico y Janeth soltó una carcajada; al levantar la mirada y ver a Julie lanzándole otra a ella, rápida como liebre, Janeth esquivó la bola y comenzó a contraatacar contra ella y Jack con Caleb por aliado.

—Pensé que tenías fiebre.

—Ya no. Quería salir con mis amigos. —Exclamó golpeando a Caleb con otro ataque de nieve.

—Que tierna. —Gritó el chico lanzándole una bola a ella pero atinándole a Jack.

Caleb se detuvo de golpe y exclamó. — ¡Pippa perdió un diente!

Todos miraron en dirección de la niña y ella levantó triunfal en colmillo.

* * *

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, es solo que mi trabajo me tenía demasiado abstraída, en fin, espero actualizar pronto y cambiaré a los miércoles como día de submit story. Espero disfruten éste capítulo y quiero leerlos, ¿Que les parece la historia? Gracias por seguirla.


	7. Siom

7.- Siom

Había nacido en una casa grande, llena de lujos, en la familia más importante de Arabia en esa época.

Era una niña, había nacido una sana y hermosa niña a pesar de que a la madre le habían dicho que nunca podría tener un hijo sano. Al menos parecía bastante sana al nacer pero a los días comenzó a presentar síntomas extraños.

(YouTube/ watch?v=DNjalZx16Lw) Estar en la misma habitación que ella era difícil, pesaba el aire, costaba respirar y ella parecía estar siempre triste. Su madre por otra parte se había deprimido al nacer la pequeña y aunque los médicos y curanderos le habían dicho que era perfectamente normal por el esfuerzo, la depresión nunca pasó. La mujer solo quería tener a la niña en brazos, arrullarla y acunarla, pero eso significaba que casi no comiera ni bebiera nada.

Enfermó, y cuando la niña pudo sostenerse en pie por sí misma, la madre murió.

El padre sufrió una desilusión terrible y cayó presa de la desolación. La niña por su lado tomó fuerzas y salud, y aunque todos estaban tristes por la pérdida de la señora, centraron su atención en la recién nacida.

El padre también se adsorbió en la pequeña y comenzó a complacer cada capricho que tenía, desde el más pequeño y ridículo hasta el más complicado y extraño. Y así fue como ella llegó a la adolescencia, siendo una princesa en Arabia.

Muchos la cortejaban y trataban de pedir su mano pero ninguno la conseguía sintiéndose así desdichados y en pena. Todo lo que rodeaba a la pequeña no era más que la desolación y la pesadumbre, no muchos pretendientes duraban mucho cortejándola pues la sensación de desesperación y ausencia era demasiada como para poder permanecer a su lado al grado en que muchos llegaron a comentar "Pobre de aquel que logre conquistarla y caiga en la desdicha que la rodea"

Estaba en su habitación, miraba por la ventana consiente de que no pasaría la noche. Se había enfermado de tristeza, o al menos eso le habían dicho los médicos de su padre. Miraba la luna, casi segura de que le había hablado, y un instante después, otro susurro sonó en su oído. Era aterrador pero a ella no la inmutaba. Casi lo deseaba con ansias.

Entonces escuchó una palabra que sí entendió.

—SIOM.

Sintió aquella palabra casi como una caricia.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?

—Siom.

—Responde. —No la veía pero igual sabía que estaba en su habitación. Sabía que se trataba de una mujer que la miraba desde la oscuridad de su hogar.

—Sabemos quién soy, la pregunta es si queremos saber quién podrías ser.

—Escucho.

—Podrías ser la desolación en persona.

—Lo soy.

—No, solo la llevas contigo, pero no lo eres.

—Mi madre murió por mi causa, ¿Qué más desesperación puedo aspirar a ser?

—Solo la llevas, no lo eres. Pero yo te puedo ofrecer serlo.

—Moriré al amanecer, muchos sufrirán por eso y la desesperación en sus corazones no tendrá punto de comparación.

—Puedes hacerlos sufrir aún más. Podrías hacerlo peor.

— ¿Qué puede ser peor para un padre que ver a su hija morir por una enfermedad?

—Ambas lo sabemos. —Dijo desde el marco de la ventana, Mara pudo ver la sombra de una mujer.

— ¿Quién eres?

—La dama en las sombras. Enemiga eterna del hombre de la luna. Y la única capaz de darte lo que no posees… el poder eterno e ilimitado de causar desgracia y desdicha.

—Nadie puede dármelo.

—Yo puedo. —Dijo volviéndose una sombra más marcada.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Ambas lo sabemos.

En ese instante, la joven miró la ventana y sintió un escalofrío. Lo único que podía ser peor que verla morir por una enfermedad era verla quitarse la vida. La caída no era tan profunda pero estaba lo suficientemente débil como para no sobrevivir, ella lo sabía.

—No te voy a dar el beneficio de la duda.

—Quieres más que nada ser la desdicha en persona.

—No te puedo creer.

—Pitch. —Murmuró casi como un ladrido.

De entre las sombras, un hombre vestido completamente de negro, con la piel en tonos de gris y expresión aterradora se materializó de la nada frente a la niña, aunque lo natural sería creer que ella se sintió aterrorizada al verlo, en realidad lo que pasó fue que él sintió la desolación.

—Vaya si no sería una buena adquisición.

— ¿Quién es él?

—El miedo en persona. Todos me llaman Pitch Black.

—Mara.

—Un placer.

—Fue uno de mis primeros sirvientes. Y tú puedes ser la más fuerte.

Pitch sintió un escalofrío al escuchar aquella voz y miró horrorizado a la niña sabiendo que debía ser lo suficientemente importante como para que la dama en las sombras le hablara.

Mara avanzó hacia la ventana y con ayuda de Pitch se subió al marco. Vio el amanecer y a su padre salir al jardín con los visires, así que sonrió ampliamente antes de lanzarse.

Sintió cómo la sombra que antes había estado en su habitación, se le metía en el pecho y justo antes de caer, la oscuridad se adueñó de su conciencia.

Lo que su padre vio le partió el alma; los visires acababan de decirle de una cura para la rara enfermedad de la pequeña pero el grito de un visir lo alertó a tiempo para voltear la vista y ver el cuerpo de su hija azotarse contra el suelo violentamente, ya sin vida. Su grito fue tan desgarrador que quienes lo acompañaban no pudieron hacer otra cosa que llorar en silencio.

Se hicieron los funerales más hermosos y gloriosos vistos hasta ese entonces y el día que iban a sepultar a la niña, el cuerpo desapareció.

.

—Mara. —Llamó Pitch con voz forzadamente dulce.

—No me llames así. —Exigió Siom.

—Ese era tu nombre.

—No te importa.

—No me respondías, tenía que hacerte caer en la realidad.

—Ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué quieres?

—Pareces muy tranquila… Pensé que querrías aprovechar la ocasión, los guardianes humanos están solos.

Siom volvió la mirada al nuevo espejo traído por Pitch y sus pesadillas y suspiró al ver a Caleb, Kayla y Julie caminando hacia la estación del tren.

—Me encargaré más tarde. Por ahora quiero pensar.

— ¿Qué piensas?

—Trato de recordar cómo me volví Siom.

— ¿No lo recuerdas? Eras tan joven y tan hermosa… No digo que ahora no lo seas, solo digo que una belleza árabe de ese poder…

— ¿Cómo era? —Interrumpió sin mostrar ninguna emoción. — ¿Fui feliz alguna vez?

—No. —Dijo Pitch con sinceridad. —Eras muy codiciada. Una princesa árabe a la que todos querían poseer, pero pocos podían estar cerca de ti por mucho tiempo. Siempre tuviste esa aura de desesperación y desolación a tu alrededor.

—Vete por favor. —Pidió en tono triste.

—Como digas. Grita mi nombre si me necesitas.

Siom cerró los ojos con fuerzas y se aferró al único recuerdo que tenía con antelación. Era de ella misma, viendo su rostro en el reflejo de la plata. Piel morena, cabello negro, ojos almendrados y verdes hasta lo imposible, pero también demasiado triste como para sonreír siquiera.

.

—Recuérdenme por qué vamos a un Karaoke. —Repitió Julie por enésima vez.

—Te toca explicárselo. —Dijo Kayla ofuscada.

—Espera a que lleguemos y te lo explico.

—Ya llegamos. —Dijo la chica señalando el lugar.

—Hablo de que nos asignen mesa y eso. —Un mesero salió a escoltarlos hasta su mesa y ya ahí, Caleb miró a Julie. —Mira a tu alrededor y dime qué vez.

Tras una breve ojeada, miró a Caleb y murmuró —Adolecentes jóvenes, en su mayoría. Una que otra pareja.

— ¿Crees, sinceramente, que alguno de ellos cree en los guardianes?

—No.

—No, están demasiado ocupados en aplaudirle a sus amigos y burlarse de los que vienen en otras mesas. Solo están aquí por un rato de diversión a veces malsana.

—Claro que no podíamos hablar en mi cuarto porque ustedes…

—Julie. —Interrumpió Kayla. —Tu madre habría estado entrando al cuarto cada cinco minutos ofreciéndonos galletas y leche. Y no queremos que Jamie se entere de nuestro predicamento… ¿O sí?

—No, es verdad. ¿Qué pasa?

—Pitch Black me atacó directamente. Por órdenes de una tal Siom.

—Escucho. —Murmuró Julie repentinamente alerta.

—Escuché a Aster llamarnos "Los guardianes humanos" —Dijo Kayla con orgullo. —Siom y Pitch nos temen más de lo que temieron a Jack en su momento. Yo puedo manipular un poco la naturaleza y estoy aprendiendo a usar los túneles de conejo. Caleb a veces levita. Y sabe pelear con espada y esas cosas. Sé que tú tienes dominio sobre el frio y que podrías hacer más cosas…

—Hay que desarrollar nuestras habilidades. —Sentenció Caleb serio. —Debemos saber defendernos para poder defender a nuestros guardianes. Todos tenemos a alguien a quien queremos defender. ¿No es así?

—Sí. Así es. —Murmuró Julie pensando en Jack. —Hay que fijar un lugar para hacerlo.

—El parque. —Sugirió Kayla. —Los guardianes siempre juegan ahí con los otros niños y…

—Exacto, por eso no puede ser ahí. —Murmuró Caleb molesto.

— ¿Entonces?

—Las azoteas de mí departamento. Son muy amplias.

—Pero hay dos o tres edificios que son más altos que el tuyo, y los vecinos del último piso podrían ver que algo no anda del todo bien. —Refutó Kayla.

—Entonces sugiere otro lado…

—El lago. —Exclamó Julie. —Nadie va ahí salvo los niños. Y a ellos nosotros podemos decirles que no se acerquen.

— ¿Sí, con qué escusa? —Contradijo Caleb.

—Siom planea atacarlos ahí.

—Pero eso no nos consta.

—Ni a ellos… Y eso nos da ventaja.

—Ella tiene un punto. —Admitió Kayla.

.

Sandman miraba embelesado los sueños de una joven de dieciséis años. Sonreía al saber que ella le veía tan claramente cómo veía su propio reflejo en algún espejo, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse triste al saber que no pasaría de aquella noche. Estaba grave de pulmonía y aunque los doctores la habían ayudado bastante, ella ya estaba demasiado débil como para sobrevivir al frío.

Sonrió al verla sonreír y al ver que la arena sobre su cabeza tomaba su forma, la de ella y la de él. Pero sonrió más ampliamente al ver que la pequeña de arena lo miraba a él directamente. No al Meme de su sueño sino a él mismo.

Como si no hubiera estado dormida, la pequeña se sentó y miró en dirección a donde Sandman había estado hasta unos segundos atrás, sin embargo, el guardián de los sueños había salido de la habitación tan rápido como sintió a la pequeña despertar y ella asintió a sabiendas de que él no estaría ahí.

Con los cabellos enmarañados alrededor de su cabeza, ella miró alrededor suyo y sonrió haciendo que la arena que descansaba en su cama se levantara y tomara la forma del rostro de Sandman.

Lo amaba. Distinto de como amaba a sus padres o a sus hermanos. Lo amaba.

Miró por el marco de su ventana a la luna llena. Sonrió al sentir sobre su mejilla una caricia protectora y sonrió aún más al escuchar aquella voz dulce y paternal murmurar. —Sandy…

—Sandra ¿Todo bien? —Se escuchó la voz de alguien en la planta baja. Ella golpeó dos veces el suelo y luego miró al astro de nuevo.

— ¿Estás dispuesta? —La pequeña asintió con la cabeza y tras hacerse una trenza bastante holgada en el largo cabello color camello, y ponerse un vestido a las rodillas y unas botas de invierno, se sentó en el suelo frente a la ventana y esperó con paciencia a que la enfermedad acabara con sus pulmones. —No dolerá… lo prometo.

.

Sandman sonrió desde su nube de arena al ver cómo los sueños de los niños se levantaban con fuerza y poder y sonrió aún más al ver cómo cambiaban por sí solos, denotando así que los niños ahora creían más que nunca.

Cambió su atención hacia atrás, vio a un trio de jóvenes dirigiéndose a la estación del metro y creyó reconocer a Caleb, pero lo que había llamado su atención no eran ellos sino el mal que se dirigía hacia ellos.

Siom.

Sandman se lanzó hacia ella justo a tiempo para detenerla en su deseo de atacar a los guardianes humanos y aunque trató de atraparla con sus látigos de arena, no lo consiguió. Solo fue capaz de ahuyentarla. — ¡Meme! —Gritó Julie antes de lanzarse a sus brazos. Sandman la abrazó también y luego miró a los amigos de la chica, saludando cortésmente. Después volvió su atención a Julie y comenzó a hacer aparecer símbolos sobre su cabeza para interrogarla. —No Meme, no tengo idea de qué quiera de nosotros. —El guardián la miró con sarcasmo y luego ella bajó la cabeza apenada. —Supongo que tú ya sabes lo de los guardianes humanos. ¿No? Su problema es personal. Siom y yo somos viejas enemigas. —Murmuró voleando hacia arriba la mirada. — ¿Qué es eso?

Caleb y Kayla levantaron la mirada y vieron una estela parecida a la de Sandman solo un poco más rojiza que la suya.

— ¿Son tus sueños? —Interrogó Kayla.

Meme negó con la cabeza y luego miró a Julie.

—No son míos. —Meme hizo unas señas para Julie, quien asintió para luego mirar a sus amigos y decir. —Vámonos antes de que Siom vuelva. No queremos meternos en problemas.

Los tres chicos se metieron a la estación del metro dejando a Sandman solo, él volvió la vista al cielo y esperó paciente.

Una nube color camello con brillos rojizos se materializó frente a él y se disolvió dejando aparecer la figura de la chica que antes había visitado. Sandman abrió la boca de golpe sin poderse creer que la niña fuera…

Ella hizo señas con las manos, mismas que Meme contestó con símbolos sobre su cabeza y tras un breve intercambio de señas, él sonrió mirando la luna y formó una serie nueva de símbolos sobre su cabeza, mismos que significaban: "Ellos sí y yo también, ¿No?"

—Seamos justos Meme. —El guardián rio en silencio y volvió a ver la luna. —Su nombre es Femei… Sandy Femei. Significa "Mujer de arena", Me pareció un lindo detalle hacerlo de esa forma.

La pequeña se encogió de hombros sonrojada cuestión por la que Meme hizo aparecer un corazón sobre su cabeza y le ofreció una mano, misma que ella aceptó sonriéndole y comenzando a aparecer una pequeña nube bajo ellos.

* * *

Ok, pues un pequeño paréntesis en la historia, quise subir un poco más de información acerca de Siom dado que nunca la presenté "oficialmente"

De verdad lamento MUCHÍSIMO la tardanza, es solo que el trabajo me tiene demasiado abstraída, jamás pensé que me tardaría tanto en actualizar. Disfruten este capi y ya tengo la idea del siguiente, espero subirlo la próxima semana, le falta mucha estructura.


End file.
